God's Game
by LawlietLover7
Summary: Matt Jeevas thought he was going to die when he was surrounded by Takada's bodyguards. But instead he was arrested and taken into custody. Now locked up in a prison cell, he is interrogated by a man who he never thought he'd ever meet in his life: Light Yagami. Rated M. Yaoi. MattxLight
1. Chapter 1

_Dammit, and Mello said this plan was actually gonna work…_

Matt Jeevas sat in his red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 leaning on the steering wheel. His eyes were tinted yellow from the goggles that covered them. A lit cigarette was placed between his lips as he looked out the windshield at the many black cars surrounding him.

_How many bodyguards does one woman need anyways? _He wondered as he looked at the guards all standing around with their guns loaded and aimed directly at him. With a heavy sigh, he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened up the car door, stepping out of the vehicle slowly. As he did this, he raised his black gloved hands up to eye level in surrender.

"Hey, come on! Give me a break!" He said loudly as he got out of the car. "Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?"

He smirked at his dry sense of humor and would've laughed had it not been so serious of an audience. As he looked at the many guards aiming guns at him, he continued to smile slightly. Mello mentioned that something like this might happen…

"You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident…that means you'll have a lot of questions to ask," he said, the smirk still playing on his lips as he looked at the many guards. He would've been more comfortable if they didn't have the stupid car headlights shining brightly at him. It made it so that his vision was a little unfocused. After all, Matt's eyes had always been a little sensitive to light…

"You won't shoot me since I have a lot of information, right?"

He looked at the guards, each of them were quiet. _Wow, tough crowd…_Matt thought to himself and smirked a little wider. His arms were slowly bending towards the smoke grenade he had hidden in the back of his vest. Just a little more time and he can cause another distraction…

Suddenly the sounds of a car driving could be heard. Matt blinked and looked over, so did the many guards. A black Mercedes drove into the circle of cars surrounding Matt. He looked closely at it and saw the darkened windows. _Well now, who could this be? The emperor perhaps?_ He inwardly chuckled at this.

The door of the driver's side of the car opened up and a man in a suit stepped out. He peered over the top of the car at Matt who stood against twenty or more raised guns. The driver wore shaded glasses covering his eyes and looked very serious. Matt cracked a small smile at him despite the serious expression.

"Hey there, come to join the party?" he asked.

The man turned and ducked down into the car as if listening to a person speaking. After a minute, he looked back up at Matt and then shook his head at the many bodyguards with guns aimed at Matt. In pure amazement, Matt watched as the guards all lowered their guns at once. He inched his hands a little closer to the smoke grenade but then one of the guards pointed a finger at him.

"Arrest him and take him into custody!" he ordered.

Before Matt could have a chance to react, two guards grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back. They turned him around and pinned him against his car. One of them removed the smoke grenade from the back of his vest and he berated himself for not moving faster to put up a smoke screen. The sharp metallic clicking sound could be heard behind him that Matt could only guess were handcuffs being placed on him. Handcuffed and with no way of escape, Matt allowed himself to be led by the guards towards the car that recently joined them.

The door of the backseat opened up and before Matt was thrown in, he felt a sharp stab in the back of his neck. Almost at once he felt his body start to go numb and his vision grow dark. But as he was thrown into the back of the car, he turned his head to see a pair of crossed legs and expensive Italian leather shoes. It echoed in his head, but he heard a male voice speak to him.

"Looks like we are going to have a lot to talk about…have a good night's rest…"

Before he could respond, his vision went black and he knew nothing more.

When Matt opened his eyes, he was no longer in a car. Instead, he was lying on a rather uncomfortable bed with an itchy wool blanket. He blinked his eyes as he sat up and looked around the new setting he was in. It was a small room, with cinderblock walls and only a small window at the top towards the ceiling. Daylight streamed into the room showing small dust particles drifting in the stale air. Matt looked over to see a small steel urinal on the wall of the room and a sink. Other than that, there was nothing in the room aside from him and the uncomfortable bed.

He noticed the wall in front of him was made of nothing but thick vertical steel bars.

"Shit…" he muttered. There was only one place this could be. He had gotten himself locked up in prison. "Well that's just my luck I guess…"

He sighed and leaned back against the wall his bed was pushed up next to. His head tilted back until it hit the wall and he looked up at the ceiling with a bored stare.

_Now what's the plan? Wait for Mello to come get me? But…that's if Mello is even alive…_Matt shut his eyes tightly, his jaw clenched as he forced that thought out of his head. _No! Mello is alive! You just need to wait for him to come bail you out!_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a door slam from somewhere nearby his cell. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the metal bars in front of him. There wasn't any sound at first, but then the clicking of expensive shoes could be heard on concrete. Before long two dark figures stood outside his cell. He sighed and a lazy smile drifted onto his lips.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked lightly, in an attempt for humor. But neither of the figures laughed or said anything. One of them just fiddled with keys and unlocked the gate, sliding it open. They walked into the cell and grabbed Matt on either side, dragging him off the bed and forcing him to walk with them.

"So where are we going?" he asked curiously. "Disneyworld?"

Once again, no laughter.

They continued walking with him down a long narrow hallway. They passed through a heavy metal door and walked down many more hallways, up staircases and past many doors. Finally they reached a door at the end of one hallway. It had a small window on it but before Matt could have a chance to look inside, one of the guards opened the door and they shoved him into the room. He stumbled and nearly tripped but one of the guards caught and steadied him.

Matt looked around at the new room he was in and found it almost as empty as his cell. But this room had only a metal table and two metal chairs on either side of it.

_An interrogation room. Yay._ Matt thought sarcastically as he was led towards one of the chairs and sat down in it. One of the guards grabbed his hands and handcuffed them together behind the chair. Without a word, they stood up and left, the door shutting tightly and locked behind them.

Matt sat in the room, the deafening silence suffocating him. He really hated silence. He liked to have noise. That's one of the reasons why he always played video games…speaking of which he could really go for a game right now…

And a cigarette…

Matt looked down at the vest he wore and sighed, wishing he could have use of his hands and arms at the moment. He really wanted a cig…

His yearning for a cigarette was diverted when the handle of the door in the room turned and it opened. Matt looked up expecting some officer dressed in the usual police uniform to walk in. Instead it was a young man wearing an expensive suit. He had light brown hair that fell into a pair of very handsome brown eyes. Looking at him, Matt could tell that he was Japanese. But god…Matt hated to admit it but he was pretty damn sexy for a guy…

The man stood in the room for a minute, looking at Matt. Both young men maintained eye contact for a long period before the newcomer looked at the chair he walked towards. Once he sat down, he crossed his legs in an elegant fashion. He then moved his gaze back up to meet Matt's in an intense stare down.

Matt was the first to break the awful silence.

"So, this is just a wild guess but am I to think that you are behind my arrest?"

The other man raised an eyebrow at Matt's calm demeanor and he answered, "I believe you should start off with thanking me first."

Matt stared in disbelief at the man. "_Thanking you?_ You actually think I should thank you for arresting me?"

The other man nodded. "Of course. If I had not made it there in time, Miss Takada's bodyguards wouldn't have hesitated to shoot you down. So by arresting you, I have saved your life," he said simply.

Matt snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I'm not going to thank you anytime soon so you can just forget about that."

Both men stared at each other for another long minute and then the light brown haired spoke again.

"You know you should be a bit more careful about how you speak to a person. For all you know they could be Kira, judging your every move…"

Matt raised his eyebrows while looking at him. "Yeah? Well Kira can go to Hell for all I care. I don't give a shit about watching what I say around others."

"Well obviously I know you are against Kira seeing as you were part of the kidnapping of Miss Takada who is very close to him."

Matt nodded. "Not gonna lie, yes I was a part of the kidnapping. You can ask me all you want where she is but I'm telling you now that I have no idea where the hell she was taken to. All I can say is yes; I was a part of the damn kidnapping. Now can I leave or do you want to ask me some stupid questions first?"

The other man moved his hands up to clasp over his knee while he looked at Matt. "Well since you're being so open with me I guess I can return the favor. I'm going to tell you that I know who you work for."

Matt's eyes widened slightly and instantly he berated himself for showing his surprise because the other man smiled wider.

"Yes, I know _exactly _who you work for…tell me, how is Mello these days? I'm surprised he made it through that explosion alive…"

Matt clenched his teeth tightly together and narrowed his eyes. "I have nothing to say about him. You will not get a single ounce of information out of me concerning him."

The other man chuckled without humor. "Well you see, I have a knack for connecting the dots on particularly hard problems and since I found out you work for Mello, I can only assume that you know of a certain person by the name of Near, am I right?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know anything about that kid."

"Oh really? Because I have information, Matt Jeevas. I have information informing me that you once went to an orphanage in England called 'Wammy's Orphanage.' Is this information correct?"

Matt wanted nothing more than to punch the lights out of this guy. Who the hell did he think he was? This wasn't an interrogation, this was all just Matt listening to this guy list off facts that he found out about him.

"I'm not saying a word to you," Matt growled. His wrists strained against the handcuffs behind his chair. He _really _needed a cigarette…

"I'll take that as a yes then. So Matt, how long have you known Mello? Are you two best friends?"

Matt averted his gaze causing the other man to grin. "Ah, how about lovers?"

Matt stood up quickly as a rage of fury washed through him with these words.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. "You don't know anything about me! And I sure as hell won't say anything to you!"

The other man didn't even so much as flinch at Matt's reaction. Instead he leaned back into his chair with a bored sigh.

"Please sit back down, Mr. Jeevas. I really don't want to have to call in the guards to sedate you again."

Matt swallowed as he glared furiously at the other man. Finally he sat back down, having difficulty placing his chair correctly so he could sit like he was before. When he was calmed down, the other continued.

"Now then, what I want to know is what exactly prompted you to kidnap Miss Takada? What was your reason?"

"Why don't you ask Mello? I'm sure he'd tell you everything. After all, I only work for him. I was only following his orders, nothing else."

Matt watched as the other man's hands briefly clenched into tight fists before relaxing. "Unfortunately I do not know of Mello's whereabouts. Since all I have is you, you'll have to do for now."

They stared at each other again as silence fell over in the room once more. Finally the man stood up from his chair, slipping his hands into the pockets of his tan slacks.

"Well Mr. Jeevas, you've definitely helped me confirm some of my theories about you and your friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

He started walking towards the door but Matt spoke loudly from behind in the room.

"Just who the hell are you!?"

The young man stopped short of the door, his hand rested on the cold handle. He turned his head slightly and Matt caught the smug smile on his lips.

"Who am I? Why, I am Light Yagami of course. Otherwise known as L as you may recall. I'm the head of the investigation in going after Kira. You are currently my prisoner, Matt Jeevas. You are proving to be an interesting person, Mr. Jeevas. I look forward to getting to know you better…"

With that said he opened the door and exited through it, leaving Matt to stare blankly at the place where he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

Matt slammed his fists into the thick walls of his cell. He gritted his teeth together as he took his anger out on the wall. After continually pounding his fists into it, he slid down onto the floor, his back resting against the wall. If not for his gloves, his fists probably would've been bloody, but he had no doubt that they were bruised. He opened and closed his hands, cringing in pain until he was able to suck it up and ignore the throbbing sensations.

He looked down at his vest and opened it up, reaching inside to take out his pack of cigarettes. Thanking Mello for going out to buy Matt a fresh pack of cigarettes the day before the kidnapping, he lit a cigarette between his lips and took a deep drag from it. Instantly he felt his tense muscles relax and a sense of calm overtake him. As the cancer-causing smoke filled his lungs, he stared at the opposite side of the room without actually seeing it.

_Well Matt, you've really fucked up this time haven't you? _Matt thought bitterly to himself. _Not only did you get yourself arrested, but you are now in the hands of Kira himself._

Yes, Matt knew that 'L number two' as Near would put it, was Kira. Mello told him that information as well so he knew that much. But now he basically knew who Kira was.

"Light Yagami…" he muttered to the empty cell, the name felt alien on his tongue. He snorted and leaned his head back to rest against the wall. "What a stupid name."

He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the room anymore. His mind ran from images of Light Yagami's handsome fac-wait, what the hell?

Matt's eyes flashed open and his head bent down so he looked at the jeans covering his thighs. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his dark red locks of hair, clutching at it in frustration. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself. _Did I seriously just call Light Yagami-wait, _Kira_ handsome?_

He shook his head slightly in disbelief and continued to take slow, deep drags from his cigarette. _There must be something wrong with my head…_he thought.

Matt shut his eyes tightly again. He forced his mind to go blank, forgetting every memory of that asshole Light Yagami. But instead of going blank, he drifted back a few days to when he sat with Mello in their hideout.

_Three days ago…_

_Matt and Mello sat in the main room of their hideout. Well, it wasn't much of a hideout. It was a small, crappy apartment that was falling apart because Mello was too cheap to buy them a nicer place. So they hid out in the dump like a couple of criminals. Then again, that's what they were._

_Two laptops were open and turned on in front of them. But they weren't focused on the lit up screens. Instead they sat in armchairs across from each other. Matt was leaned forward, his elbows resting on his legs while he looked over at Mello. It was silent between the two as Matt watched Mello lift his chocolate bar up to his mouth._

_But instead of taking a bite, he closed his parted lips and narrowed his eyes at the sweet. In amazement, Matt watched Mello put the unfinished chocolate bar down on the table in front of him with a sigh._

_"You alright Mels?" Matt asked quietly._

_Mello flinched slightly but didn't look up to meet Matt's gaze. "I'm fine…I'm just not feeling myself tonight…"_

_Matt's eyes moved to the unfinished chocolate bar before responding. "Yeah I can see that. Are you feeling nervous about the kidnapping?"_

_Mello snorted and rolled his eyes. "Nervous? Only cowards get nervous, Matt. I'm perfectly fine…hell, I'm more than ready to do this kidnapping scheme."_

_No matter what Mello said, Matt could still detect the hint of worry in his voice. They were best friends after all…_

_"Mello…"_

_He finally looked up at Matt with a serious look. "I said I was fine Matt!" He snapped. They were quiet again until Mello sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I really hope this plan works out…"_

_Matt smiled slightly. "Meh, I'll probably end up getting myself killed knowing my luck…"_

_Mello's light blue eyes widened as he looked at Matt. "What? No. You're not going to die Matt. If anyone will die it'll be me. Once the guards figure out that you don't have Takada, they will leave you and continue pursuing me."_

_"And where will you go?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know yet…wherever the best hiding place is I guess…"_

_Matt frowned but said nothing. Mello soon averted his gaze._

_"But, there is the possibility that you might get caught by the bodyguards…they could think ahead and surround you. I don't want to think that way, but I'm not going to lie and say that it won't happen. You could get yourself killed Matt if you're not careful enough."_

_Matt sighed. "Well I guess I can try to be careful…but you know how reckless I am…" he smirked._

_Mello narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, and that over-confidence of yours will get you killed," he replied sharply._

_Matt laughed but when he saw that Mello was not joining in, he frowned and stood up from his chair. Mello looked up and watched as Matt wordlessly walked over to him and bent down, wrapping his arms around the blonde's thin leather-clad body._

_"M-Matt?"_

_Matt buried his nose into Mello's long blonde locks, inhaling the sweet scent of chocolate. "I'll make you a deal Mels. If you don't get yourself killed, then I won't get myself killed. And if we make it through this ordeal, we'll stick together no matter what. Deal?"_

_Mello was quiet for a while but then reached up and wrapped his arms around Matt's thin frame. "Deal," he muttered._

_Matt smiled and continued to hug his best friend._

"Looks like you have some anger issues…"

Matt's eyes opened and he looked up to see Light Yagami standing outside of the steel metal bars of his cell. He groaned when he saw the serial killer and replaced his head into his hands.

"What do you want, Kira?" he muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Light was silent for a minute before speaking. The tone of his voice sounded insulted, as if Matt had just wrongly accused him of something he did not do. "Excuse me, but did you just call me Kira? How do you know I'm Kira? What evidence do you have to support that accusation?" he asked.

Matt let out a short, cold laugh as he slowly looked back up at Light. "I don't need evidence, I just know."

"You just…know…" Light repeated slowly and then that stupid smug smirk took home to his lips. "Surely a smart genius like you could do better than that?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "What evidence would I even need? I found out the truth about you from certain sources a long time ago. Yesterday when you told me who you were, it was all cleared up for me. You are Kira, Light Yagami. I'd bet all my video games and cigarettes on that statement." With that said he smirked slightly.

Light glared at Matt through the vertical bars. His hands clenched tightly into fists as he worked on remaining calm. He breathed in deeply through his nose and closed his eyes, exhaling through his mouth before opening his eyes and looking at the red head.

"You really sound a lot like someone I used to know…" he said, forcing a smile on his lips as a certain sweet-loving insomniac invaded his mind.

Matt chuckled quietly again. "I'd prefer that you _not_ relate me to people you knew. I don't want you making any…what's the word? _Emotional connections_ with me and them?" He laughed again at this.

Light's eyes softened slightly as he looked at the gamer who was busy taking one last drag from his cigarette. Of course…this red-headed man certainly was proving to be very interesting. He was interesting enough that Light Yagami wanted to get to know more about him. Matt Jeevas' little jokes and defensive yet logical mind caught Light's attention. This guy reminded him of a certain detective he faced up against a long time ago…a detective that he would never admit openly that he did reserve feelings for.

Yes, Light did admire L…he admired L so much he killed the detective because he didn't want love to get in the way of his rise to power. But now that he had gotten the power he so much desired, he was getting rather…bored.

He wanted more…_Kira _wanted more. He thirsted for the love and lust that he kept hidden for all these years. So many years of forcing back those sexual urges…of preventing those heated thoughts from clouding his mind.

Light reached into the pocket of his black slacks and he felt the cold metal texture of a key. A key that was made specifically to unlock the door of this cell in particular. It was his key…and just like how Kira used the Death Note selfishly to gain power, Light would use this key selfishly for him to release those flood of emotions pent up in him. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he looked at Matt who was smothering out the cigarette on the concrete floor of the cell.

"Alright Jeevas, so maybe you're right about me being Kira. But what will you do about it? You're locked up right now in a prison cell. The only person who could possibly know what happened to you is currently being questioned whether he is alive or dead. No one else in the world knows that you're here besides me, Kira. So right now, you're in quite a defenseless situation…"

Matt looked over at Light and narrowed his eyes slightly. _What is he playing at?_ He thought as he took note of the smile on the young man's face. _Why is he looking at me as if…as if I were something to eat? Could he be planning on killing me?_

His legs slid down until they lay flat against the floor, his back still propped up against the wall. He folded his arms across his chest while glaring at Light. "I'm not defenseless. I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you think."

Light chuckled slightly. "Yes, I know. And that's one of the things I like about you…you're rather clever."

Matt didn't like the way this conversation was going. _What the hell was going on with this guy? One minute he was denying of being Kira and the next he admits it? And now he's complimenting me…what the fuck is going on?_ Matt thought as he glared at Light.

Light continued to fiddle with the key in his pocket, debating on whether to use it now or wait.

_Wait…_said a voice in his head. _If you go in there now, the red head will fight back. Seduce him…get him to fall for you. Then you can make your attack…_

Light let go of the key in his pocket and removed his hand. He smirked again while maintaining eye contact with the gamer.

"You're interesting Matt Jeevas…very interesting…"

With that said, Light turned and walked away from the cell block and down the hallway. Matt watched him leave and continued to stare at the space where Light stood before.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked aloud to the empty cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt knew Light was up to something. But just what that something was, he did not know. All he knew was that Light was acting strange. There would be days when Matt wouldn't see the man and then days where Matt never saw anything but the man. It was aggravating for him. All he wanted was to leave. Yet he had to put up with Light Yagami's strange sayings such as, 'you're an interesting person…' or he would randomly throw out a compliment to Matt.

Matt also missed Mello. A lot. After all, they were best friends…and as Matt once wanted it to be, lovers. Matt would not deny that he had feelings for Mello. In fact he loved the blonde chocoholic. But he never got to tell Mello how he truly felt. Sure, he tried to tell him in the past, but they were all failed attempts. Matt was just too damn scared of ruining their friendship. So now Matt was left to live with the regret of never telling his best friend of his true feelings.

Because Matt refused to let go of his feelings towards Mello, he would have dreams. _Wet_ dreams. And they would leave him waking up in the middle of the night hot and sweaty. Having these dreams caused Matt to wonder if there were possibly cameras in his prison cell. He hated the idea of Light watching his every move…giving him absolutely no privacy. So when he woke up in the middle of the night from a steamy dream and would have a hard on, he'd have to stay under the cover of his blanket and try to ignore the boner.

The idea of being watched disturbed Matt to no end…but yet it sort of turned him on as well. He didn't know why. Normally a person would be horrified by the idea of this. But maybe Matt was not normal…maybe he was just a sexually deprived man whose mind was becoming over-ridden with lust. The thought of him being that made him want to laugh. But he also inwardly cringed at this. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so different? For the longest time he never had an interest in sexual activities except fantasizing about doing it with Mello. But Light Yagami…

"Ah…."

Matt froze when he let slip that small sound. His eyes flashed open as he lay on his uncomfortable bed in his cell. It had to have been still very late at night because it was pitch black in the room. But when he woke up from yet another wet dream, he groaned as he felt the boner under the sheets.

_Dammit!_ He thought angrily. His eyes scanned the dark room, searching for some source of a camera or anything. He'd already scoured the room before, inspecting ever corner of the place for a camera. But he found nothing…yet he couldn't stop the uncomfortable feelings as though he were being watched. As he lay beneath the itchy wool blanket, he moved slightly and that caused his hard on to rub against the fabric of his jeans resulting in him to let out a muffled moan.

And so, droplets of sweat started to run down Matt's face as he faced the room. He swallowed against a tight throat as his heart pounded relentlessly in his chest. Why the hell was he so damn scared? It's not like there are cameras in the room, he made sure to check! His mind ran a million miles a minute as he thought about the outcome of his actions. He needed to take care of his problem…this night he couldn't ignore it. After such a wet dream, he really couldn't stop himself…

Biting his lower lip and debating the pros and cons of his decision, he decided to just take care of the problem. Besides, it's not like anyone was watching him…especially that asshole Light Yagami right?

With slow movements, Matt slid his hands down underneath the covers and undid his jeans. His erection was strong against his black boxers and he parted his lips in a silent cry of pleasure as his hands gripped the arousal through the fabric. He began massaging it, turning his head into the pillow so he could try to muffle the moans and hide his flustered face as he pleasured himself.

"Mmm…" he moaned as he gripped around his erection and began pumping it. Matt couldn't remember the last time he jerked off to be honest. He used to do it occasionally when he was younger and living in the orphanage still. But what teenage boy has never done that? It's normal…so it's only natural for Matt to want to do that again. He closed his eyes after a while and imagined Mello. Mello lying beneath him, naked and begging for his touch. Mello leaning up and claiming Matt's mouth with his in a heated kiss. Mello….Mello…

"Mello…" Matt whispered the name breathlessly between pants as he continued to pleasure himself. If only he had the blonde with him now…the things he would do to him…they were unspeakable. He continued to pleasure himself, his movements growing faster and faster and his breathing becoming louder.

"Ungh, Ah!"

He no longer tried to muffle his moans. He decided that if someone heard him that he could care less. He needed this…more than he ever needed a cigarette. As he started to reach his climax, his mind ran faster with images of Mello. Everything was Mello…but for some unknown reason, someone else flashed in his mind.

Light Yagami's smirking face flashed before his eyes and with a loud cry, Matt came hard covering his hand and the mattress. While breathing heavily, Matt stared off into space in shock.

_What the hell just happened?_ Was the first initial thought that popped up into his mind. _Did I…Did I just picture Light Yagami's face in my head while jerking off?_

_Yes, yes you did…_he answered himself regretfully.

"Dammit…" he muttered to the silent room and turned over in his bed, tugging the wool blanket closer around his body. He shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down after what just happened.

_You didn't just picture Light Yagami in your head while climaxing…that was just a coincidence,_ he told himself. With that thought in his head, he relaxed his tense muscles and eased himself into sleep. But what Matt didn't know was that there was indeed a camera in his room. It watched his every move through the small black lens.

Light Yagami was leaning an elbow on the armrest of his chair, smirking at the computer monitor before him. He chuckled slightly as he stared at the sleeping figure of Matt Jeevas in his prison cell.

_He clearly wants it…_he thought as he watched the unmoving figure. _No, he needs it._

He turned his head slightly and slowly licked his index finger from the base to the nail. He then went back to resting his cheek against his hand while gazing lustfully at the young man on the screen. Oh he wanted him…badly. The only other time Light Yagami ever wanted something this badly was when he yearned to find out L's true name.

After a long minute, Light stood up and turned off the computer, the room going dark. He stood there for a while, looking down at the blank screen. But the smile never disappeared off of his lips. He thought about the red head, of having him for himself. Light always thought of himself as a selfish person, he wouldn't deny it. He was a selfish person with a large amount of pride to top it all off. He had very biased views on what he believed in, especially justice. And that selfish side of him was reaching its needy hands towards the red headed young man.

Light's smile turned into a frown when he remembered he heard Matt whisper Mello's name while getting off. Of course it would be Mello…Light always considered the possibility that those two were close seeing as they worked together. But Light wouldn't take no for an answer. He couldn't wait for the day when Matt would whisper _his_ name while getting off. Or even, whispering his name while Light held the gamer in his arms.

The frown disappeared and was replaced with the same smug smile from before. Light always got what he wanted. And he would get Matt Jeevas.


	4. Chapter 4

When Matt woke up the next morning he stretched his arms out from underneath the covers. He yawned widely and blinked bleary green eyes at his prison cell. He had had a pretty good night's sleep and was actually thinking it would be a good day. But then he realized he was not alone and saw the figure sitting at the end of his bed.

"Aaaahhhh!" He yelled and sat up in his bed, moving quickly away until he sat curled up on his pillow, staring frightfully at the dark figure. He heard a laugh and his eyes darkened as he recognized who it was. His shoulders fell slack and he glared at the figure.

"Oh, it's _you_," he muttered.

"Not a very nice way to greet someone in the morning," Light Yagami said while standing up from the bed. Matt took notice of the change in the young man's attire. He wasn't wearing a stupid business suit or leather shoes made in Italy. Instead, he wore a simple black button up shirt and tan pants. Matt hated to admit it, but he liked Light's new style.

Light smiled at the gamer and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Good morning," he added with a wink.

Matt blinked and then glared at him. "What do you want?" he asked. He really didn't want to bother keeping things polite between them.

Light shrugged. "Nothing really, just stopping by to see how you're doing and I was going to ask if you possibly wanted to join me for some video games…"

Matt's attention was caught at the mention of video games. The hateful glare he had been directing at the young murderer was long forgotten and now he had the expression of interest.

"Video games?"

Light nodded, inwardly smirking at his successful attempt in interesting the gamer. "Yes, I just recently bought the newest game Halo 4 and I've been looking for someone to play it with…." He peered over at Matt with a sly glance. "Are you…interested?"

Matt jumped up from the bed, nearly tripping over his feet in excitement. "Y-Yes! Dude, how did you get it? The lines for the game had to have been ridiculously long!" he exclaimed, his voice unable to hide the amazement he felt.

Light laughed lightly and shrugged. "I have a pretty high status in society so naturally I get what I want first."

Matt stared at him in awe and then swallowed. His hands were literally itching to get ahold of a controller to play the game. "Can we go play it? Please?" he asked.

Light crossed his arms over his chest. He walked over by the vertical bars and leaned against them while looking at the gamer with a smug smile.

"And what would I get in return for letting you play this game?" he asked.

Matt racked his brain quickly for an excuse. He was used to this with Mello. Mello always asked the question, 'what's in it for me?' and it annoyed the hell out of Matt.

"I'll…I'll pay you!"

Light snorted. "Please, I've got all the money I need."

"I'll give you my car!"

"I've got many."

Matt was left to sit there staring helplessly at the light haired man. He was out of ideas on how to repay him.

"How about this…" Light began, reaching into a pocket and taking out a key. He turned to the door and unlocked it, sliding it open. "I'll let you play this game with me if in return I get to ask you to do one thing for me."

Matt raised an eyebrow, his face skeptical. "Only one thing?"

Light nodded. "Yes."

Matt bit his lower lip as he wondered just what that 'one thing' would be but he shrugged and decided to hell with it. He was going to finally play Halo 4, a game he'd been waiting to play for ages. So he walked over to Light and held out his hand.

"Deal."

They shook hands briefly and then Light stepped out of the cell, Matt following from behind. The gamer followed the young man down the many hallways that were getting to be all too familiar until they reached a door Matt had yet to go through. Light walked inside first and Matt followed, not caring if it's a trap or not.

Matt figured he must've died and gone to heaven because this room was his paradise. A huge seventy inch flat screen TV covered one wall of the room with state-of-the-art surround sound speakers. Two extremely plush and comfortable armchairs sat facing the TV while every game system you could think of littered the floor below the screen. Matt turned his head to find a wall covered with organized video games for each gaming system. He stopped and just stared at the many rows covered with games for the Xbox 360. His eyes were glazed over while his lips were parted in awe.

Light walked up next to him and smiled at the look of amazement on the gamer's face.

"I take it you like this room?" he asked.

Wordlessly Matt nodded and turned to Light slowly.

"Am I dead?"

Light blinked and then laughed while shaking his head. He placed a hand on the gamer's shoulder and led him over to the TV and armchairs.

"No you're not dead. Now why don't you take a seat and we can enter the world of Halo 4 shall we?"

Matt flopped himself down in the right armchair and sunk into the cushions. He groaned as the chair seemed to mold into his back. It was ten thousand times more comfortable than the bed that was for sure.

"Comfortable?" Light asked.

Matt nodded and grabbed the controller next to him. Light turned on the gaming system and TV and they both entered the wonderful world of gaming.

They played for hours. Defeating many levels, yelling at the screen when they died and cheering when they shared victories. Matt had to admit that it was such a nice change to have someone to play video games with for once. Mello never sat down and joined him for some games. The blonde always complained that Matt was a lazy ass and never took the time to help him work on the Kira case. Matt grew tired of Mello's constant bitching at him to stop playing video games and eventually learned to tune him out. But Light Yagami didn't yell at Matt. He didn't disrupt the red head from his virtual world. He joined him and together they had the most fun Matt had had in a very long time.

By the end of the night, both boys had slightly bloodshot eyes and throbbing fingers from the controllers. Light looked over at Matt who just stared off into space, his eyes hazy as if replaying the game all over again in his mind. Light rested his chin on his fisted hand while smiling at the gamer.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Matt nodded and looked over at Light, his eyes still slightly glazed over. "Yeah…that was…words cannot describe how amazing that was…" he said quietly.

Light laughed and set down his controlled on a nearby coffee table. He stood up and walked over until he stood in front of the gamer. Matt looked up and met Light's brown eyes. Green eyes held confusion while brown eyes held mischief.

"I hope you remember your part of our deal we made…" he said.

The confusion in Matt's eyes disappeared as he remembered his part of the deal. "Oh, right. I have to do something for you," he muttered.

With a sigh, the gamer clenched his hands into fists slightly. "Well then? What is it you want me to do?"

Light's smile widened and he bent down so that he gripped the armrests of the chair. His face hovered inches from Matt's and he stared into the gamer's wide and slightly fearful eyes.

"I want you to kiss me," he said, his hot breath brushing over Matt's face.

Matt's eyes widened even more as he stared at Light. "W-What?" he asked, his voice faltered.

"You heard me Jeevas, I want you to kiss me."

Matt swallowed and quickly averted his gaze. "I can't…I won't," he said.

Light narrowed his eyes slightly. "You promised me that you would do one thing for me. This is my request. It's quite simple when you think about it. It's not like I'm asking you to kill someone for me…"

"I'd much rather do that…" Matt muttered under his breath but then looked back up at Light. "Just what exactly is your intention behind this?"

Light shrugged, his face was full of innocence. "There is no intention behind it. I just simply want a kiss, that's all. Is that too much to ask?"

Matt pressed his lips together as he gazed up at the young man. Whatever plans Light had in result of this kiss would not play out in his favor. Matt wouldn't fall for this guy; he would fight against the desire as much as possible.

With a sigh, he released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Fine. I'll kiss you. But that's it. After this, you stop being so touchy and feely with me, got it?"

Light nodded, his eyes now hazed over and focused on Matt's tempting lips. He leaned closer until their lips were a breath apart. Matt could taste Light's cinnamon breath on his tongue and it made his mouth water. After what felt like ages, Matt leaned up and claimed Light's lips with his own.

It was as if the world had ended. Everything Matt believed in, everything he knew had vanished from his mind. All he could think, see, hear, taste and touch was Light Yagami. The kiss started off uncertain, both young men unsure of how they would like it. Matt told himself repeatedly that it did not feel good. But his body was saying otherwise. He arched his back towards Light, deepening the kiss. His arms wound themselves around Light's neck, fingers tangling in brown locks of hair. He pulled the brunette towards him until Light was straddling him. His tongue battled for a very long time with Light's. Both men sought for dominance but in the end, Matt's tongue gave one final shove and entered Light's mouth. Their lips moved in unison, as if they melted together perfectly. Light moaned into the kiss as Matt's tongue traced over the brunette's perfect teeth.

Their breathing grew faster and so did their movements. Matt felt Light grip the front of his vest, the sound of a zipper being pulled down could be heard. It felt good to be kissed like this. It was hot, sexy and everything the redhead had wanted. But as he felt Light begin grinding against his hips, an image of Mello's face flashed before his eyes.

With sudden force, Matt pushed Light off of him quickly and stood up. Both young men stood apart from each other, chests were heaving and hearts were pounding. Matt could hear nothing but the blood pulsing in his ears as he swallowed against a tight throat.

Without a word, Matt turned and left the room, running to the door and flinging it open, slamming it shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Light stared at the door where Matt disappeared through and walked over to the nearest chair. He collapsed into it and gazed at the empty space in front of him with a faraway look. His eyes were sparkling with a certain light that he had not had for a long time. He felt like he did all those years ago when he began killing criminals. He felt…reborn. The kiss shared with Matt felt so surreal; it was as if Light could see again after so many years of being blind.

The gamer was addicting. That Light knew for certain. He thought he could handle just one little kiss, but he ended up wanting so much more. He wanted to fuck the redheaded gamer so hard he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month. As much as it caused Light to blush while thinking like that, deep down it was what he desired most.

He was upset that Matt ran off the way he did. Light suspected that either they were moving too fast, or that stupid leather-clad blonde resurfaced in Matt's memory. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever the reason; he got his happiness taken away from him far too soon. But one thing he was certain of from this kiss, it was that the gamer wanted it. He could've easily turned down Light's offer and he would've understood. But instead he gave in and accepted the request far too quickly to be doubted that he wanted it. Now that Light's suspicions of Matt's feelings have been confirmed, all there was left to do was wait for the gamer to return to him.

A smile spread across the brunette's lips as he reached up and traced a finger lightly over his lips. He could still taste the tobacco and he loved it…he wanted more.

Matt sprinted all the way from the game room back to his prison cell. He knew he couldn't actually leave the place because he was locked up. But at least he had the freedom to actually leave the room and return to his cell. As soon as Matt entered the small empty room he began pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

_What the hell just happened!?_ He thought as he paced. _I just kissed him…it was nothing more than a kiss!_

But it was more than that…he knew it was more…

Yes Matt wanted more. He could feel the want and need growing like a monster in the pit of his stomach. He wanted so much more of Light Yagami it was ridiculous.

"I don't like Light Yagami," Matt told himself forcefully. "I don't like him. I hate him. He is Kira. I hate him because he is Kira. He is a killer and he deserves to be brought to Justice. I love Mello though. I love Mello with all of my heart."

But even as he spoke these words his mind told him otherwise.

_You do like Light Yagami. You like him a lot and had you not thought of Mello tonight, you would've fucked that guy raw. Isn't that right? Admit it, you want him badly._

Matt reached into the pocket of his vest and took out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. When he flipped open the small box, his heart fell when he saw that he had only one cigarette left. He took it out and sighed, sliding his thumb over the small white cylinder.

"Dammit…well, if I don't have one now I might kill someone," he muttered to himself and put it in his mouth. He lit it and took a deep drag, feeling the smoke enter his lungs and relax his nerves. Just what the doctor ordered…

With his nerves starting to calm down, Matt walked over and settled himself down on his bed, his back resting against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest as he slowly took occasional drags from his cigarette, savoring each inhale of the familiar smoke.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself, his voice echoed in the empty room as he stared off into space. "I love Mello…I've always loved Mello…"

_But you can't deny the yearning for Light…_the voice in his head answered. Matt shut his eyes tightly and tilted his head back so it rested against the wall. He was really growing tired of that annoying voice in his head.

"No, I don't want him…" he said.

_Yes you do._

"Well fuck my life…"

He closed his eyes and took one last deep drag from his cigarette before tossing it onto the floor. He half hoped that maybe the cigarette would just cause the bed to catch on fire and eventually he would burn alive. That way it wouldn't be as bad when he would go to Hell because he'd already know the pain of it.

"I'm definitely going to Hell for this…" Matt muttered to the empty room. He began to wonder why he kept talking to the room. It's not like anyone could hear him, right?

Wrong.

Light Yagami stood hidden outside of Matt's prison cell. He felt bad for forcing the gamer to kiss him, but he needed to be sure of his feelings. Matt Jeevas wanted Light Yagami. They both had strong sexual desires that needed to be released. So when Light realized this, he understood that Matt needed this just as much as he needed it.

"You know smoking is bad for you right?" Light said, announcing himself from the shadows outside the cell.

Matt's eyes snapped open and he looked at the door where Light stood. He cringed at the sight of the brunette and quickly averted his gaze.

"So?"

"So you're cutting your life short with each cigarette."

Matt forced a humorless chuckle while continuing to avert his gaze. "Whatever."

Light frowned at the redhead from outside the cell. "You should really value your life more."

Matt finally looked up at the brunette. "What's there to get out of my life? It's nothing but a piece of shit, there is nothing for me to look forward to."

"Yes there is…" Light said. "There is love…careers, dreams, goals…you still have a whole life ahead of you."

"It doesn't matter if I can't enjoy it with my best friend."

"Mello…"

Matt nodded. "Yes, Mello. He's my best friend…he's been there for me when no one else was. We've been through thick and thin together."

Light pressed his lips together as he stared at the floor from inside Matt's cell. He really couldn't compete with that leather-clad blonde. But he knew how Matt felt. He lost L…even though it was his own damn fault for L's death; he still lost someone who was a good friend. Light did like L a lot and if they hadn't been constantly at each other's throats, they might've actually been really close friends. But Light had to do what he had to do…even if it meant killing the one person whom he considered an equal.

"I know how you feel Matt," Light said.

The gamer raised his eyebrows at him. "You do?"

"Yes. You and I are both on the same page to be honest. We're both going through the same thing of having lost a best friend."

Matt glared. "I didn't lose him!" he snapped. "Mello is still very much alive! I know it!"

"How do you know?"

Matt spluttered for words. "I…I just know!"

He knew it was pathetic reasoning but if there was one thing Matt would not accept, it is the death of his best friend. Mello was still alive, he had to be.

Light sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, we're still working on tracking down Mello's whereabouts."

Matt swallowed. "Stop looking for him. I know that you want him dead and if that's the case then you'll have to kill me first before you can kill him."

"Would you really die for your best friend?" Light asked, he was genuinely curious. After all, he never really had a best friend before. L was the closest thing to one.

Matt held eye contact with Light for a long minute and then nodded. "Yes," he answered in a cracked voice. "Yes I would. In fact I was going to, had you not stopped those guards from killing me, I would've gladly taken fifty bullets through the chest for Mello."

Light had to admire Matt's love for Mello. It was strong and something he wanted Matt to have directed to him. But he knew he could never force Matt to love him that could only happen naturally. Even though Light considered himself a god, he knew that even gods cannot force humans to do certain things.

"Matt."

"What?"

Light gave the redhead a small smile. "I only wish I were half the man you are…" he said gently.

Matt's lips parted in shock at those words. Did Light Yagami, the most arrogant man in the world, just admit that Matt was better than him?

The gamer watched as Light turned and left the cell, locking the door and exiting the hallway. Despite the hate Matt had for this man being Kira and ultimately L's downfall, he could not deny the possibility that this man could be changed. Perhaps Kira could be put to rest at last.


	6. Chapter 6

"Matt, how come you didn't tell me you were home already?"

Matt blinked and saw that he was back at the apartment with Mello. But as happy as he was to see the blonde who was busy scrolling through a webpage on his laptop, the gamer was also confused. How did he get here? Wasn't he supposed to be Light Yagami's prisoner? How on Earth did he escape?

He was so very confused but he was distracted when Mello stood up and walked over to him. Matt was surprised when the blonde smirked and slowly slid his arms around Matt's broad shoulders. He blushed in response to Mello's actions.

"M-Mello, what are you-?"

"Don't tell me that this isn't what you've always wanted…" Mello whispered into Matt's ear.

Matt closed his eyes and inhaled a shaky breath, tingling sensations ran up and down his body sending shivers down his spine. He didn't know what sparked the blonde into being this intimate with him, but he was definitely not complaining.

"I've waited a long time for this," Matt muttered as Mello began kissing slowly along Matt's neck.

The blonde's lips reached his ear and he licked it before speaking. "Then what are you waiting for? Take me."

All the blood rushed from Matt's head and he lost all sense of control. He growled and grabbed Mello's shoulders, ramming the blonde up against the nearest wall. He locked the chocoholic's arms above his head with one hand while he devoured the blonde's mouth. His tongue dived deep into the hot wet cavern and explored every inch of it, tasting the chocolate. This was the first time Matt kissed Mello…and it couldn't have been more refreshing to be this close to the blonde. This is what Matt always wanted…what he always dreamed of doing.

Mello gasped when Matt slid his leg between those leather covered legs, he began rubbing against that sensitive area and before long a bulge was very apparent. Matt pulled away from Mello's mouth only to move his lips along the blonde's jaw, allowing the blonde to speak.

"Matty, please…I need you…now."

Matt's ears relished at the sound of Mello's pleading voice and gladly obliged. He let go of Mello's hands and began unzipping the blonde's vest. That fell to the floor and so did the leather pants. Soon Mello was bare-naked before Matt and he eyed the blonde like a ravenous wolf.

"I'm going to devour you, Mells…" Matt growled.

Mello smirked despite his flushed face. "Go right ahead, no one's stopping you."

Matt reached down and grabbed the back of Mello's thighs, hiking them up around his waist. He continued to push the blonde against the wall until his arms wrapped around and he made sure he had a good grip on his lover before pulling away from the wall. He carried the blonde towards their bedroom, never breaking a deep kiss the entire way there.

When they reached the edge of the large bed, they both fell down onto the mattress. The redhead hovered over the blonde, his green eyes full of yearning as he looked into those icy blue eyes. Mello tugged at the hem of the gamer's shirt, trying to pull it up. Matt sat back to rip his shirt off and then he unbuckled his pants, letting his erection spring free. Mello glanced down and blushed at the sight of Matt's excitement.

"I never knew you wanted this that badly…" he whispered breathlessly as Matt began planting kisses down Mello's pale chest.

"That's because you were so busy working that you were blind to my secret desires."

"Well it's you own damn fault for keeping them a secret."

A low growl rumbled in Matt's throat and he reached down and fingered Mello's entrance. He smirked when the blonde gasped as he began sliding a finger in. Mello gripped Matt's arms tightly, his nails digging into his skin slightly as Matt slid his whole finger inside.

"M-Matt!"

Matt smiled with victory and slid another finger inside. He began thrusting his fingers in and out of Mello's entrance until it was stretched enough. He replaced his fingers with his throbbing erection and smirked before slowly sliding in. He leaned down and licked a nipple, hearing soft gasps of pleasure from above. Matt moved his lips up over the lean muscles, awaiting the moment when the smooth skin turned into scar tissue. Matt's tongue searched, but strangely, there was no scar tissue. He looked at the unblemished left shoulder…and neck…there was no scar.

"Mello," Matt spoke as he looked up into his lover's face. "When did your scar go-?"

His words faltered as he looked into the face not that of Mello…but of Light Yagami.

The brunette smirked, his eyes glinting red briefly as he reached and knotted his fingers into the back of Matt's head.

"Fuck me Matty," Light said in a seductive voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Matt's eyes flew open and he sat up in his bed. He looked wildly around, expecting to find himself lying in bed next to a naked Light Yagami. But he was alone, in his prison cell. Matt blinked bleary eyes at the empty cell and then he pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his forehead against his knees. He ran a hand into his red locks of hair as he closed his eyes, trying to make sense of his dream.

Why did I dream of making love to Light Yagami? Why him of all people? I thought it was Mello…I could've sworn it was Mello…

As he muddled in deep thoughts about this confusing dream, he soon heard footsteps. He looked up from his legs and saw two men dressed in suits standing at his cell door.

"What do you want?" Matt asked them, his throat slightly hoarse.

"You've been requested to be taken in for questioning by the Japanese Task Force. This is by the order of Light Yagami himself."

"I thought I already went through an interrogation."

"This is different. Now, stand up and we will unlock the door."

Matt did as he was ordered, and watched the men enter his cell and take his hands. They handcuffed him and led him out of his cell. He really wished he could just go back to bed…but he would never get his way. The guards led him down the all too familiar maze of hallways. But instead of going to that interrogation room…he was taken to a garage. They walked him over to a police car and he was forced into the back seat. Matt had no idea where they were taking him. All he knew was that he was being taken to the Japanese Task Force. He briefly knew that this was the Task Force full of idiots who didn't even know that Kira was among them. L even worked with them…sadly L was the only one who knew of Light Yagami's true nature.

As they drove through the streets of Tokyo, one of the guards answered their cellphone on the first ring.

"Yes, we've got him in the back seat. We're on our way to the hotel. Yes…of course…we'll be there shortly."

Matt raised an eyebrow but said nothing; he just stayed silent in the back seat and waited until they arrived. After what felt like ages, they arrived at the hotel. The two men forced Matt out of the car and led him inside. No one paid them any attention as they walked through the busy hotel lobby and towards the elevators. They got in one and a button was pressed to take them to the 23rd floor.

The small room jerked slightly and began lifting them up to the floor. Matt glanced at both guards on either side of him. Briefly he wondered if maybe he could knock them out and make his escape. But the size of these guys was three times Matt's size. He would be no match against them. So he accepted that this was his fate and the elevator dinged when it reached the 23rd floor. The doors slid open and they walked down a long hallway, passing doors until they reached door number 1034.

They took out a card key and slid it through a slot on the handle before the door beeped and they were allowed inside.

The Task Force headquarters was…nothing much. Just a hotel room that was pretty high class. Then again this was an expensive hotel. Matt rolled his eyes, remembering that Light Yagami always had to have the best of the best.

Matt heard talking in the main living room of the hotel suite. It was low voices as they discussed various things that Matt couldn't comprehend. Eventually one of the guards walked in first, Matt stayed in the entry way of the suite.

"We've brought the kidnapper who was a part of the kidnapping of Miss Takada."

"Bring him in."

Matt was pushed forward by the guard behind him and he begrudgingly walked into the main room. There were four men in the room. One of them had an unshaven face and a rough, haircut. Another man was very large, about the same size of the guards who brought Matt to the hotel, if not larger. The third man was more lean and looked younger than the other two. He was looking at Matt with large brown eyes full of innocence and interest. Clearly he was a new police officer.

The fourth was someone Matt knew all too well.

Light Yagami sat at a computer desk, he was removing a headset and turning in his chair to smile slightly at the gamer.

"Thank you for bringing him, you may leave," the man with the unshaven face said gruffly.

The two men left the room leaving Matt to stand facing these men. The first to speak was the man with the uneven haircut.

"So you're the one who kidnapped Miss Takada…from what we gathered from Light's interrogation of you, you worked with Mello."

At the mention of Mello, the other two men in the room winced; the younger of the other two clenched his jaw as he looked at Matt. Clearly Mello is not liked amongst these people. Then again, Mello is disliked by many for his actions.

"Were you a part of the mafia in LA when we entered your secret hideout and tried to arrest Mello?" the man with the unshaven face asked him.

Matt sighed. "Can't we all introduce ourselves first?"

The man with the unshaven face gritted his teeth in anger and was about to respond with an angry comment when Light spoke.

"Mr. Jeevas, this is Aizawa," he said, gesturing to the seething man with the bad haircut and rough face. "The big guy is Mogi, and the third one here is Matsuda."

All three men glanced at Light. Matt saw a great amount of suspicion in Aizawa's eyes as he looked at Light. But they returned their eyes back on Matt and continued the questioning.

"Yes, I worked with the Mafia, but I did not stay in that hideout that you breached."

"So you were not involved in the killing of Chief Yagami?"

Matt saw all of the men staring at them, even Light had an edgy look in his eyes.

Matt slowly shook his head. "No, I was not a part of that killing."

All of them relaxed a little and Light's eyes softened. Clearly this Chief Yagami was Light's father. But Aizawa still seemed tense.

"How do we know if he is telling us the truth?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Matsuda looked over at the angry looking man. "Have a little faith, Aizawa!"

"He was involved in a kidnapping and he was a part of the mafia! He cannot be trusted!"

"I trust him."

Everyone looked over at Light who was now standing from his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He met Matt's green eyes and smiled.

"He was working for Mello. We have to trust him because he is our only source of information concerning Mello. I trust him because after interrogating him, I've discovered that he really has nothing to hide. And I've done my research…you're quite the expert hacker aren't you, Mr. Jeevas?"

Matt swallowed and nodded. "Uh yeah…I've had practice."

They all looked at him and then back at Light who was tapping an expensive Italian leather shoe on the floor.

"So what, we're just gonna believe him now because you do?" Aizawa snarled.

Light shrugged. "Either believe him and get leads on Mello's whereabouts, or brush off everything he says and stay walking in a circle."

Matt could literally see a vein bulging in Aizawa's temple but the man held in his anger and let out a sigh. "Alright, we'll believe the prisoner."

"I'd also like for you to call him Mr. Jeevas from now on. He is, after all, a human like us."

Matt couldn't help but smirk at this. Mr. Jeevas huh? He liked the sound of that…

Light walked over to Matt and took out a key, showing it to the gamer.

"So, this key here will unlock your handcuffs. I'm willing to do this for you if you promise to work with us and help us locate Mello's whereabouts. I'm sure you want to know where he is just as much as we do."

Matt looked into Light's brown eyes and narrowed his. "And if I don't help you guys?" he asked.

Light sighed and enclosed his hand around the tiny key, hiding it from view. "Then we will keep you locked away in that prison cell of yours. You see, I'm offering you the chance to stay in this hotel suite with me under my watch rather than putting you back in that prison cell. So, what do you say?"

Matt bit his lower lip slightly, eyeing that small metal key. Finally he nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll help you."

The corners of Light's lips pulled up slightly as he walked behind the redhead and unlocked the handcuffs. As he did, his fingers brushed against the gamer's hands every so often, causing shivers to run up Matt's spine. When the handcuffs were finally removed, Light walked back over to the others and clasped his hands together.

"So, let's find Mello shall we?"

The others grumbled and nodded, getting back to work on their laptops. Light, however, turned to Matt and gestured to the computer desk he recently occupied.

"I want you to try and hack into the SPK's networks. I have a feeling Near might have a lead concerning where Mello is and he won't tell us."

Matt sat down at the desk and flexed his fingers slightly. It felt good to be sitting behind a computer screen again. He glanced over at Light and frowned.

"You won't kill Mello when we locate him…right?" he asked in a low voice.

Light sat down in the computer chair next to the redhead, folding his arms behind his head. "Of course we won't kill him. But he will be in for a lot of questioning after we catch him."

Matt nodded and turned back to the computer. Something told Matt that Light was lying to him, after all this was Kira. But…if doing this meant finding his best friend, then Matt would do whatever it takes. Besides, once he got a lead on where Mello was, who's to say he couldn't send word to the blonde that he was alright and they could escape the clutches of the Task Force and Kira himself?

Matt hid his smile of confidence as he began typing on the keyboard below him.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt worked with the Task Force into the late hours of the evening. He was glad to finally be free of those aggravating handcuffs but he wondered what Light had in store for him seeing as he was Light's prisoner now. Well…not _prisoner_. That makes it sound sexual and this was in no way a sexual relationship. Even though he'd give anything to pound that arrogant bastard into the nearest wall…Light would be panting, moaning loudly as Matt thrust into him. That pretty face would be masked into an expression of both pain and pleasure as loud gasps and cries emitted from those lips…

Matt snapped his eyes open when he realized where his mind was drifting. Already he could feel his pants become tight in a particular area. He gritted his teeth and glanced around at the Task Force who all sat dozing off at their computers. Green eyes moved over to look at the serial killer who was sitting next to him, staring at a computer screen. Light's gaze was serious as he read and reread some information on the computer screen. He had his chin rested on the palm of his hand, his pinky finger tracing over his perfect lips.

Suddenly Light's cell phone went off startling everyone awake from their slumber. Light answered, his voice strained with exhaustion.

"Hello?"

Even from where Matt sat he could hear the high pitched squealing on the other line. Matt had a good idea who it was. He remembered following the annoying blonde girl under Mello's orders. Misa Amane was at first, a pretty cute girl in Matt's opinion. But the moment she opened her mouth all likings he had towards her were shut off completely. Matt watched as Light sighed and held the phone a couple inches away from his ear. He placed his forehead in his hand and began massaging it while speaking.

"Uh yeah that's great Misa…have fun on your trip tomorrow. Yes of course I'll miss you while you're gone. Oh yeah, sure…okay…yes I will…love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone instantly, cutting off Misa's goodbye and sticking his phone in the pocket of his shirt. He spun around in his chair and faced the Task Force.

"Well guys Misa is leaving to go on a trip to Paris tomorrow for a modeling tour. We'll continue this tomorrow, in the meantime, go home and get some sleep. We all could use some rest."

Almost at once the Task Force members stood up and began heading for the door of the hotel room. Aizawa, however, looked over at Light as he grabbed his coat.

"So you're letting Jeevas stay with you? Might I remind you he is a kidnapper and highly dangerous?"

Light rolled his eyes and glanced over at Matt briefly before back at Aizawa, a smile playing on his lips. "I've already spent time alone with Matt here. I doubt he is as dangerous as you all think seeing as he hasn't killed me yet. Yes he will be staying up here in this hotel suite with me. Enjoy your evening."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow but grunted and followed Matsuda and Mogi out of the hotel room. Matt could've sworn he heard Matsuda whisper loudly, 'How much do you wanna bet that they slept together!?' As soon as the door shut behind all of them, Light sighed loudly and stood up. He stretched, cracking his back slightly and turning to shut down his computer. Once the machine began turning off, he turned to Matt.

"Well then, shall we head to bed?" he asked politely.

Matt narrowed his eyes but nodded and stood up. He followed the brunette down a narrow hallway and entered a large master suite. It was a very large room with a king sized bed and floor to ceiling windows covering an entire wall giving a spectacular view of Tokyo at night. The city lights reflected through the windows giving the room an inviting glow. Light walked into it and began unbuttoning his shirt and loosening the cuffs around his wrists. Matt paused when he saw Light doing this.

"Uh…"

Light turned to face Matt giving the gamer full view of those rock hard abs and smooth chest. Matt internally cursed the aroused feeling that slid through him down to the bottom of his stomach. He swallowed and looked away.

"This is awkward to stay in the same room as you," he muttered.

Light chuckled which made Matt look back up at the brunette. "What's the matter with staying in the same room with me? We're both guys, aren't we?" he said with an innocent voice.

Matt narrowed his eyes even more. "That's exactly my point. We're both guys."

"So?"

"So guys shouldn't sleep in the same bed together!"

Light raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be a guy and a girl?"

Matt growled. "Not when both guys kissed each other not too long ago."

Light gazed at Matt for a long second, their stare was held and the whole time Matt knew that Light was going back to the hot kiss they both shared. Yes the kiss was intense and passionate, but it felt wrong to Matt. To the gamer, it felt like he was cheating on Mello even though he and the blonde were never together in the first place.

"Well fine, if you're so against sleeping in the same bed as me you can have the armchair over in the corner," Light said with a sigh and walked over to the door leading into the bathroom. He shut it and Matt heard the sounds of the shower running. The gamer walked over to the armchair that would be his bed for the night and he plopped himself down in it. He winced at how uncomfortable it was…shit; this was going to be a long night. He groaned and looked around the room until he spotted a drawer that was opened slightly.

He glanced back over at the door leading to the bathroom and bit his lip before returning his gaze to the opened drawer. It wouldn't hurt to take a look at the contents of it…

He stood up and walked over to it. He looked over at the door leading to the bathroom again and then opened the drawer. Not much was inside of it, just a couple blank CD's and wires for gadgets. But there was what looked to be a journal. It didn't look like a Death Note, Mello had once shown Mello the Death Note he had gotten his hands on while in the Mafia. This book was leather bound and dark brown. Matt reached in and took the journal out. He flipped it open to the first page and saw what he could only guess was Light's handwriting. It was dated all the way back five years ago, about the time when L was alive.

Matt questioned if he was permitted to read this stuff. I mean, journals were personal. At Wammy's Matt learned that quickly because many of the kids kept one to document their strange lives as they struggled to keep their place in line to be L's successors. Matt knew Mello kept a journal for a while but then the blonde ditched it a few years before he left Wammy's saying that it was 'childish and stupid.' Matt kept his own journal for a short time at Wammy's but he ditched his when Mello got rid of his. Near also kept a journal, Matt knew this because he and Mello broke into Near's room once and discovered the little book. They began reading it but didn't get far until Roger discovered their breaking and entering broke into a rage fit.

Matt took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as he flipped through the pages. It was really boring for a while…it was just short entries about Light spending time with his friends and family. But he stopped when he reached a page that was very different compared to the previous ones.

_Today was interesting._

_I was sitting in a classroom at school, bored as ever when something strange happened. A notebook fell from the sky. I don't know if someone dropped it from the rooftop or what but…it caught my eye. As soon as classes ended, I went outside and to the location of where this black notebook fell. I'm not sure what it is. For all I know it could just be some prank a couple kids pulled. The inside lists all of these rules…_

_I'm not sure why but the minute I touched the notebook I felt this overwhelming sense of power run through me. What scares me is how much I liked that feeling…I felt…invincible. _

_I'm going to test this notebook out. I want to see if it's actually real or just some prank after all. _

_I really hope this is real._

Matt blinked and flipped to the next page. It was the shortest page yet with only a few words scrawled on it.

_The notebook works. _

Inside Matt's head, his gears were working. So this was how Kira came to be. He started off as nothing but a bored high school student and…well look at him now. He's a murderous, crazed serial killer who thinks he is some god. Pfft…yeah right.

Matt flipped through a couple pages and noticed how darker things got. What struck his curiosity is when he reached a page that for the first time, mentioned a name he knew well.

_I have made an enemy._

_The worst part is, I do not know his name or face! The only name I can call him is a single letter. _

_L._

_That bastard…he figured out where I am! In a matter of minutes he deduced everything! He practically has a net over my head at this very second! _

_He may think he has won but I can assure him he is wrong. _

_I am Justice._

Matt smiled softly and flipped through a few more pages. He remembered that broadcast. L had only broadcasted it in the Kanto region of Japan but he let the kids at Wammy's watch it as well. Everyone was strongly impressed by L's deduction skills…and this somehow increased Mello's longing to be his number one successor.

Matt flipped through the pages, glancing disinterestedly at the entries. They were really just nothing but dark poems and quotes by famous dictators in the past centuries from around the world. Occasionally there would be an entry about Light's normal, daily life. But things didn't get interesting until Matt came across another entry involving L.

_This strange looking guy showed up at my college entrance ceremony today. He was…a freak. He was slouched over so he had horrid posture. He kept chewing on his thumb like a toddler and his jet black hair stuck up all over the place and was swept across his head to the left. He wore nothing but a baggy long sleeved white shirt and ratty blue jeans that looked one size too big on him. He could probably be considered handsome if he just fixed his unsettling appearance. _

_The thing that bothers me most about him is his eyes. He has these large, ebony black eyes that just stare at you as if they can see right through you. To be honest he really creeps me out. But the most unsettling thing about him is what he told me today._

_He told me he was L._

_Of all the people in the world that L could be, HE says he is L! I can hardly believe it…but at the same time I can. It seems very much like L to make appearances deceiving. No one would ever suspect that this slouched over creeper could be the world's greatest detective. _

_He certainly has caught my interest…but this means he must think I am Kira. Time to lead those suspicions away from me._

_Things are about to get very interesting._

Matt chuckled softly and flipped through even more pages until he reached another entry about L.

_L still is highly suspicious of me. He suspects me of being Kira every time I see him now. We played a game of tennis the other day and I won, but I think that has made him even MORE suspicious of me now. This is getting frustrating. _

_My dad went to the hospital today. He had a heart attack which frightened me. I couldn't believe my dad went through something so ironic to me. At least he's alive and survived it. But as for L…he asked me to join the Task Force. I want to join them but I still need to watch my moves. Kira would give anything to get onto the Task Force. I need to drive away L's suspicions of me. But it seems like everything I do or say raises those suspicions._

Matt sighed and looked back at the door to the bathroom where Light was. The brunette was still in there, the shower still running so he figured he still had enough time to read a few more entries. He flipped through quite a few pages, wanting to get to the nitty gritty of it all.

He reached a page far into the journal that had Matt curious. But as soon as Matt started reading, he wished he hadn't.

_Its official, I am in love with L._

_I have no idea how I could fall in love with such a strange man such as he. He eats nothing but sweets which I find repulsive; his weird ways of sitting leave me perplexed. Even how he speaks with that air of arrogance leaves me fuming with rage._

_But I'm closer to him than anyone else has ever been. Since being handcuffed to him I have seen him in the most human situations. He is not the emotionless robot that I used to think he was. The detective has feelings and many emotions; he just refuses to let them show. But I've managed to get them to phase through that mask he wears. _

_I think L loves me as well, or at least he is attracted to me. I've caught him staring at me far too often for it to be considered normal. A couple nights I've even heard him panting in his sleep and once he even uttered my name. _

_L has feelings for me, and it is very much mutual._

_Tonight I am going to make a move._

_Let's hope this goes the way I want it to._

Matt blinked in confusion after reading the entry. _Whoa…just…whoa…_

He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to make sense of what he had just read. _L…and Light…they…were together!? How!? _

"What the hell…?" he muttered under his breath. He never thought L would stoop low enough for Light Yagami of all people. How could L let himself get so close to Kira? Light was his number one suspect and he put his guard down all for some steamy hot romance and good looks. How could the world's greatest detective fall for his ultimate enemy? It's impossible but…strangely Matt could make sense of it.

Light was a deceiving, evil mastermind. But he was extremely handsome and in every way possible, sexy. He was…irresistible. Matt knew this because it's what he thought of the brunette. If not for Mello's constant presence in his mind, he'd be fucking that serial killer this very moment. But he was far too devoted to Mello to just ditch him for Kira of all people.

Matt's curiosity was raging at this point. He had to know more…he had to know just how far the detective had gone with this serial killer.

As Matt flipped through the pages, the entries got longer and more descriptive of intimate moments between L and Light. As Matt read, he couldn't help the lust creeping into his chest from reading this journal. Every entry that described what went on between L and Light, Matt replaced L with himself. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He was just that lustful for what L experienced…

"I guess I should've known you'd discover that…"

Matt's heart literally jumped up into his throat when he heard a voice behind him. He spun around, the journal still in his hands and he met the gaze of Light Yagami who stood leaning against the doorframe of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His golden brown eyes narrowed as he looked at the frightened red head.

"Is it a good read?"

Matt swallowed and tried to calm his racing heart. He waited a few minutes until he could find his voice to speak properly.

"I…I…" Matt stupidly stuttered, unable to really speak yet. Light raised an eyebrow at him and then walked over towards the gamer. Matt went stiff when Light reached out and grabbed the journal from the gamer's hands. He flipped it open to the entry that Matt was halfway through reading. It was an extremely hot one where L had Light pushed up against a wall in their bedroom and it involved melted ice cream being licked off of skin…

Light surprised Matt by chuckling as he read the entry. He looked up at Matt with a smile still intact on his face.

"L and I did a lot of things together as I'm sure you've read…yeah…we were very close…"

Matt watched as Light turned away from him and walked over to the wall of windows, the city lights from down below casted a supernatural glow on Light's skin. Light truly looked like a god, Matt hated to admit it but it was true. With the towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still damp…even the water still glistening on the brunette's chest…it was breathtaking.

Light looked out the windows and down at the city skyline of Tokyo.

"L was…in a word…my best friend. He was the only one who truly understood me and I was the only one who really understood him. We were equals…two halves of a whole. I was the first person L ever let get close to him…despite the fact that I was his enemy, we were close. I loved him with all of my heart and he returned every ounce of love to me, sometimes even more.

"I didn't expect L to let down his guard around me. I never thought he would do that…but even though he was the world's greatest detective, I had to remind myself that he was also human. And humans have needs…needs that sometimes cannot be ignored."

Matt watched and listened as Light spoke. His voice was soft…and full of warmth as he spoke about the detective. Matt even caught the gleam in Light's eyes that flashed whenever he said the letter L. It was as if it dashed his heart with warmth to utter that single letter. Matt could only imagine the vivid memories in Light's mind at that very moment…memories full of moans, heated kisses, passionate embraces and above all, love.

"I loved him very much…too much actually," Light said and he placed a hand on the cool glass of the window. "And that's why I had to stop everything before it got too far."

Matt watched as Light's hand on the window clenched into a fist. Light gritted his teeth together and bowed his head, his shoulders trembled slightly.

"I had no choice…it was what I had to do. If I didn't do it…my world that I strived so much to build would've crumbled."

Matt swallowed and finally spoke, his voice cracked as he did so.

"You killed him."

Light's eyes flashed open and Matt could've sworn he saw red flash in them.

"Yes…I killed him. You knew that already so this shouldn't come as a surprise to you. I had to kill him though…I HAD NO CHOICE!"

The last words he yelled, turning to throw the journal he held in his hand at the wall on the opposite side of the room. The leather book hit the wall and tumbled to the ground, landing opened up, pages were bent and supporting it in a tent shape. Light stood there breathing heavily, he reached up and ran a hand through his brown locks of hair, clutching at them.

"There was no other way around it. I had to kill him! I was scared; as much as I loved him I had no idea if he would still love me if he found out the truth! If he found out I was actually Kira, would he still have loved me? Would he have saved me from being sent to an execution!? I WAS SCARED FOR MY LIFE!"

He was looking at Matt now, brown eyes poured into green.

"I cared more about my own life than I did about his. I killed the only person I truly loved because I was so selfish. I was afraid to lose my power and I was afraid to lose my life. Both reasons are why I chose to kill L. I…I had no other choice."

At the last word Light's voice broke and he hid his eyes beneath his bangs so Matt couldn't see. Although the red head could hear the small sniff that told him that Light was crying. Matt didn't know what to do or say to any of this…he always knew Kira killed L but he didn't know how or what other motives there were behind it besides so that he could continue his reign as 'god of the new world.'

Matt bit his lip and glanced back over at the journal lying on the floor across the room and then back at Light who was turned away with his back facing Matt. The gamer sighed and after a moment of hesitation, he moved his numb legs towards the direction of the brunette. Slowly and slightly awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around Light's naked torso. He felt the serial killer freeze to his spot, all sounds of tears were halted when Matt hugged him from behind.

Matt rested his cheek against Light's smooth, bare back. The golden skin was still slightly damp but it smelled of clean soap and a small hint of cologne. Matt closed his eyes and said nothing as they stayed like this in the silent room. After a while, Matt removed his arms from around Light's torso but was surprised when he felt hands grab his arms, forcing them to remain where they were.

"Don't let go of me…please…"

He heard the desperate plea in Light's voice and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. But he sighed and stayed where he was, with his arms wrapped around Light. He figured the brunette needed this. God only knows how long it's been since Light had comforting arms wrapped around him.

_Maybe this guy isn't so bad…_Matt thought as he closed his eyes again and inhaled Light's scent. _Maybe he can change…_

Matt knew it was probably ridiculous to think that way. Crazy serial killers don't change…they never do. But…perhaps if he gave Light the love he had lost so long ago…that maybe that innocent teenager from all those years ago would be reborn. The question Matt considered was…could Light's soul even be saved with how far gone it was?


	8. Chapter 8

Matt was very uncomfortable when he woke up in the morning. The chair he chose to sleep in as an alternative of having to be in the same bed as Light Yagami was not comfortable at all. He didn't even know how he was able to sleep in the chair but he managed. He opened his bleary eyes to the master suite bedroom and glanced over at the alarm clock on a bedside table. It glowed in bright red numbers reading 5 am. Matt groaned and sat up from his uncomfortable position in his chair.

The room was still dark, the lights from the city below giving off a faint glow. He stood up from the chair after stretching and cracking his back. The room was empty except for the furniture and Light Yagami himself.

The redhead looked over at the bed which Light was sprawled upon. The brunette was snoring softly, his hair covering half of his face. He was lying on his chest, his face hanging slightly off of his pillow, the light blue satin fabric slightly wet from drool. Matt couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Kira with such an innocent and peaceful expression on his face.

The gamer slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stopped when he sniffed the air. Something smelled. Matt grimaced and lifted up an arm and sniffed his armpit only to clutch his nose and turn away in disgust. He smelled like shit.

Matt sighed and walked over to the dresser in the room. He figured he and Light wore about the same size in clothing and so he searched the drawers until he took out an emerald green sweater and pair of worn but expensive looking jeans. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, his boots clicking across the expensive tiled flooring. He reached the shower and turned it on, letting the water run until it was the perfect temperature.

He stripped off his clothes and hopped in, shutting the glass door behind him, trapping him in the enclosed space. For the longest minute, Matt just stood there beneath the rushing water, letting it run in currents over his pale skin. He looked down and watched the water trail like rivers over the contours of his muscles.

Matt sighed and grabbed the soap and a washrag, beginning to clean himself up. As he scrubbed the grime and sweat off his body, his mind wandered aimlessly in different directions.

Why did Light Yagami like Matt? What was it about the gamer that this stuck up brunette found so attractive? Was it Matt's looks? Matt was always said to be good looking. At Wammy's he was pretty popular with the girls, but he never let any of them get close to him. He only wanted Mello, no one else.

He always wanted Mello…but lately every thought Matt had was about Light Yagami. Why though? Why did this serial killer invade his mind like this? Even his dreams. It frustrated Matt. He didn't like the fact that he was letting Kira of all people get to him. He wondered if all of this was an act, after all Light Yagami was known to be a pretty good actor. If he could fool L, the world's greatest detective, who's to say he wasn't fooling Matt too?

Matt growled and slammed a fist against the tiled wall of the shower. The hot water continued to drench him, the steam rising and blurring up the glass of the stall. Matt gritted his teeth as his mind ran with thoughts of Light Yagami. The guy was attractive…Matt liked him, there was no denying it. But Matt didn't want to be with Light, he wanted Mello.

_But what if Mello really is dead? Or what if when you finally are with the blonde again and you spill your true feelings, would the blonde return the feelings as mutual?_

Matt shook his head, forcing those thoughts from his mind. No, Mello was alive. He _had_ to be. For the blonde to suddenly just disappear would be ridiculous. The world without Mello was no world at all. It was hell.

Matt sighed and finished showering until he was all clean. He hopped out of the shower and dressed. He ran a blow dryer through his red locks of hair briefly before leaving the bathroom and finding Light awake and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Matt paused in his tracks at the sight of the killer but then continued on his way over to the hamper in the room to put his dirty clothes in so they could be washed.

"Do you want me to buy you some more clothes?" Light asked startling Matt slightly.

Matt cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Um…only if you want to." He wasn't going to turn down the idea of getting new clothes without having to spend a penny.

He heard Light chuckle. "I order my clothes online. I'll give you the link to the site today and you can pick out some clothes. I'll buy whatever you want."

Matt nodded and then turned away from the hamper to face Light. He had placed his goggles back on his head and instinctively reached in his pocket for a pack of cigs but found only his lighter. He sighed and removed his hand.

"I need some more cigs too…" he muttered.

Light smiled. "I can get you more of those too."

"And video games."

"That too."

Matt inwardly smiled at this. Light was just buying the gamer whatever his little heart desired. This was something Mello never did.

"So what are the plans for today?" Matt asked.

Light shrugged his shoulders. "The Task Force should be arriving soon and we will return back to work on locating Mello."

Matt sighed and strolled over to the door. "Well come on then, let's go." Light stood up and followed the redhead out of the bedroom and into the main room. Light walked into the kitchen first.

"Want anything to eat?" he asked.

"Have any sugary cereal?"

Light snorted. "I don't eat that crap. I have fresh fruit and whole wheat toast."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Aw come on man, I need my sugar!" he whined.

Light's lips parted slightly in shock to hear this. It was as if he were speaking to L once again. His heart skipped a beat and he quickly cleared his throat and looked away from the gamer who was busy searching the couch cushions for a TV remote.

"I suppose I can order up some room service…" he muttered.

He dialed up room service and ordered up some cookies and high sugar cereal. Once that was on its way up, Light poured himself a cup of coffee and walked into the main room to sit down next to Matt who was busy flipping through channels on the flat screen TV.

"I wonder if I can find the channel with that one game show that I like…" Matt muttered as he flipped through the channels.

Light simply propped an elbow on the armrest of the couch and watched the redhead with interest. He never noticed before how much Matt looked like him. They had the same hair style and their facial features were similar in a way. But there were the little things Light noticed as well with being granted the closeness to look at the gamer. Faint freckles were sprinkled across his nose, visible beneath the goggles which were now over Matt's eyes.

"Why do you wear those?" Light asked out of curiosity.

Matt paused through his channel surfing and glanced over at Light. "Wear what?"

"These," Light said and reached over to run a finger over the rim of one of the goggle's yellow lenses. Matt blushed faintly at this action and turned back to the TV.

"My goggles help protect my eyes. They are very sensitive to light, they always have been since I was a kid. Sunglasses would always fall off didn't work well enough to protect my eyes so I had these specially made goggles. I don't have to wear them all the time but I feel vulnerable without them on sometimes," Matt explained.

Light sipped from his coffee while continuing to look at Matt with interest. "I see."

"I have a question for you."

Light smirked slightly. "Alright then, ask away."

Without removing his eyes from the TV screen Matt spoke. "Why do you like me?"

Light was slightly perplexed by such a blunt and to the point question. But he regained his composure fairly quickly and sighed. "Oh I don't know…I think it's just because you remind me so much of L."

"So I'm a replacement."

Matt said that in a low tone, as if disappointed to realize that fact. Light shook his head, sipping his coffee again.

"No, not a replacement. You're the first person who has ever shared a joy in playing video games with me. You have a sense of humor, something I find less and less of these days. You're easygoing personality is relaxing and I like to have you around me because you keep me calm. It's like you absorb the stress from me and replace all of it with a relaxing mindset."

Matt's fingers had paused on the remote and he was staring at the television without really seeing it. Did Light Yagami really see that in him? He never knew Light felt that way about him. _Well, that answers the question as to why he likes me,_ Matt thought idly as he swallowed and returned to flipping through the channels. Finally he found the channel with the game show he liked. It was one of those strange Japanese game shows that he didn't understand but he found it amusing to watch. He leaned back against the cushions of the couch and his arms draped themselves over the back of it.

"Hey Matt?" Light began, his thumbs sliding over the smooth surface of his mug.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even like me?"

Matt snorted. "It's kind of hard to like a murderer."

Light averted his gaze, the expression of disappointment written on his face. "Oh."

"It's hard to like you…but you're not as bad as I thought."

Light lifted his head up and met Matt's gaze. The redhead was smirking at him, those eyes soft behind those goggles.

"You're an arrogant asshole. You have a bad god complex and think you're high above everyone else. You're sense of justice is completely demented. And you've got a lot of blood on your hands from people you've killed. But…strangely I can overlook all of that and see into the depths of who you truly are. You've been through a lot…having to kill off your one true friend and forcing yourself to move on from that. You've lost your father and growing up all your family ever cared about was their only son getting good grades and being successful. That's why you have bitterness towards your family. You may not even realize it but it's there."

Light looked away from Matt, his jaw hardened as he swallowed against a tight throat. How did this guy who he hardly knew for a month know so much about him? Matt seemed to read Light's mind for he answered that question.

"I'm a very observant person, Yagami. I'm quiet but I observe people that way. I become a shadow and disappear to simply watch and observe so I can learn about others around me."

Light bit his lower lip and pulled his legs up to his chest. Matt took note of this change in position and knew Light was feeling uncomfortable. He probably wasn't used to being around people knowing so much about him.

"Sorry," Matt muttered, looking back at the TV show without interest in it. "I should probably learn to keep my mouth shut…"

"No don't. I like to hear your thoughts…they're refreshing."

Matt raised an eyebrow at this but remained silent. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The couch was a lot more comfortable than the chair he slept in. He began to get drowsy and was starting to slip into unconsciousness. Light watched as the redhead began falling asleep and he smiled softly, leaning his head against his hand and watching Matt.

Matt's lips parted slightly as he fell into a deep sleep. Light figured he didn't get a good night's sleep and so he reached over and set his coffee mug on the table and just sat there, watching the redhead sleep. He chuckled softly when he heard Matt begin to mumble incoherent words in his sleep.

"Perfection…" Light whispered and with careful movements, he reached over and trailed a finger over Matt's parted lips. To do this, Light had to move closer. He was so close now he could hear the gamer's breathing and his eyelids grew heavy as he watched the redhead. His gorgeous redhead…whom he lusted after and wanted. He wanted to claim Matt as his…if only that damn blonde would disappear from Matt's life. Then he wouldn't have anything stopping him from being Light's own. But Light remembered he had a blonde in his life too. A blonde who was just as much of a nuisance.

Light sighed heavily and carefully slipped an arm around Matt's back, pulling him closer to him. The gamer moaned slightly and Light watched in surprise as Matt's head moved so that it used Light's left shoulder as a pillow. Light froze at this sudden close proximity to Matt but then those brown eyes softened and he leaned down to place a kiss on Matt's hair.

He heard Matt begin to mumble incoherently again but then Light was soon able to make out a word.

"Light…"

The brunette's ears perked up at the sound of his name being whispered. He looked down at Matt who continued to sleep. He smiled softly and with his free hand, took Matt's hand in his. He interlocked his fingers with the gamer's and felt the calluses from playing so many video games in his life. Light inwardly chuckled and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on Matt's hand. Matt sighed and his hand tightened around Light's.

"Mmm…" Matt let slip and curled into Light's body even more. Light enjoyed this closeness to the redhead. But this moment of pure happiness was destroyed when a knock came on the door to the hotel suite.

"Room service!" a voice called from out in the hallway. It was loud enough to wake up the gamer from his slumber. His eyes opened and he sat up, looking over to realize he was using Light as his pillow.

"Oh…sorry…" he mumbled.

Light shook his head while smiling. "No it's fine, you didn't get a good night's sleep last night did you."

"No. That armchair is very uncomfortable."

"Well you can still join me in my bed…"

"No."

Matt's answer was quick and Light chuckled at how much the gamer blushed as he said it. The brunette stood up and walked to the door of the hotel suite and accepted the silver platter of sugary food. He returned to the living room and sighed when he saw that Matt had passed back out on the couch. He sprawled out on the furniture, taking up all the room so that Light couldn't sit back down on it. Light shook his head and set the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch and flipped off the TV so that Matt could sleep peacefully.

The Task Force wouldn't arrive for a few hours so that gave Matt awhile to get some very much needed sleep. When they finally arrived, they all wore the expressions of slight shock to see Light and Matt looking so relaxed and at ease with each other. As everyone took their seats and set to work, Matt noticed they all kept sneaking curious glances at him. They were probably wondering why this mysterious redhead was so important to Light Yagami.

Matt liked the idea that he was special to Light. He'd never been special to anyone before. Well…he supposed he was special to Mello. But only because of his talents. Never was it because of who he was as a person. This sort of depressed him…it submerged his mind into more thoughts about Mello probably not being in love with Matt. But what scared Matt was how he was starting to not worry about that anymore. Once or twice he answered those depressing thoughts with, _'that's okay, I've got Light by my side.'_

"So Light, do we have any leads at all on Mello's whereabouts yet?" Aizawa asked as soon as everyone got comfortable in the hotel suite. Light sighed at his desk and ran a hand through his brown locks of hair.

"Not really. All we have so far is that Takada's bodyguards chased him down for a little while but I guess they figured she was safe and went after Matt. Mello was last seen on a motorcycle driving past Aoyama. Other than that we have no other information concerning him."

Matt was only somewhat paying attention to this conversation. At the moment he was working on hacking into the SPK networks. It was so simple; he had already done it a couple times for Mello so this was nothing to him. Within minutes Matt successfully hacked into the SPK's networks and got all of their information on his screen. He scrolled through all of the documents but he found absolutely nothing concerning Mello's whereabouts.

"Dammit…" Matt cursed silently but Light heard him and glanced over.

"What is it?"

Matt tore his eyes away from the computer screen and looked at the brunette. "There's nothing here about Mello's whereabouts."

Light sighed but then the computer screens when blank and a calligraphic N appeared. Everyone jumped up from their seats in surprise and Matt simply narrowed his eyes at the letter N on the screen. Light placed a headset on and clicked a button so that he was able to speak with what Matt  
could only guess was Near.

"Yes Near? What is it?" he spoke into the headset.

He was silent for a bit before speaking. "Alright, I will put you on speaker for everyone to hear…"

Light removed the headset and clicked another button allowing everyone in the room to hear what Near had to say.

"Greetings to all of you in the Task Force. So as I am sure you are all aware, there was a kidnapping recently…" Near's voice was distorted.

Light nodded. "Yes, we've been following it closely. Miss Takada was recently kidnapped by someone. I can only guess this person was none other than Mello."

"Indeed you are correct. It was Mello behind the kidnapping. Only Mello would be brash enough to do something such as this. Now I am sure you are currently trying to track down his location am I correct?"

"How did you-?" Aizawa began to ask but Near answered him quickly.

"Only one person on this planet could ever successfully breach the security system on the networks here at the SPK…Hello Matt. I see you're still alive."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Matt who never looked away from the blank screen. Of course Near would know that Matt had survived. By Matt hacking into his computers gave him away. Now Near knew Matt was alive and well…and working alongside Kira.

"Long time no see Near," Matt muttered.

"Likewise. Now then, you could've simply called me and asked if I knew of Mello's whereabouts. Sadly I must confirm that I do not know where he is. Although I do have sources currently looking into where he could've possibly disappeared. But seeing as Kira is more than likely amongst all of you in the Task Force, I will not be giving out the information I have found."

Matt rolled his eyes, typical Near.

"However, I will speak with your newest member…Matt, how would you like to meet with me tomorrow evening and we can talk about our dear friend Mello."

Matt swallowed as he could feel everyone's eyes on him yet again. He nodded slowly even though Near couldn't see him.

"Uh yeah, that'd be great Near."

"Excellent. I'll send Gevanni to meet with you at the small coffee shop on the corner of Higuho and Saku street."

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you then."

With that said, the N disappeared off the screen and it went back to their documents and the work they had previously been working on. There was a long period of silence until Matsuda spoke.

"So are we going to bug him so that we can listen in on the conversation as well?"

Light nodded. "Yes, we'll have to place a bug on Matt."

Matt shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Whatever floats your boat…"

The rest of the day went by with everyone discussing what might happen during the meeting with Near. Light knew that Near obviously wouldn't show up in person. He was too smart to do that. So instead he would more than likely send someone else in his place. Light felt uneasy about sending Matt to go meet Near. He wondered if Near was going to try and take his gamer away from him. Well…Matt wasn't exactly his yet…_yet._

Light hated waiting to get what he wanted. But he had to consider just how far he had come with Matt. They were definitely closer than they were a month ago. He learned so much about this mysterious red head.

"Well I guess that concludes today," Light said abruptly, startling everyone from their work.

Matsuda leaned back and yawned while saying, "But I can still work some more!"

Light rolled his eyes. "All of you go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll discuss more about how the meeting between Matt and Near will go."

Everyone stood up, stretching their sore backs from sitting and grabbed their coats to leave. Matt caught Aizawa giving Light that look of suspicion again before leaving with everyone else. Once the door shut, Light turned to Matt with a small smile.

"Well then, time for bed."

They both stood up and shut down their computers to go to the bedroom. Matt trudged over to his uncomfortable armchair and sat down with a grimace. _Another awful night in this chair…yay…_Matt thought unenthusiastically.

"The offer is still open for you to join me in the bed," Light said while walking into the bathroom.

"Not in a million years, Kira," Matt muttered loudly enough for Light to hear.

The brunette laughed and Matt sighed, running a hand through his red locks of hair. He wanted a damn cigarette. Light helped him order some new clothes earlier in the day and bought Matt an Ps3 gaming system along with every game Matt desired. The gaming system wouldn't arrive for a couple days and so would his clothes. As for cigarettes, Matt was forced to wait a bit for those too which aggravated him to no end.

He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the dark ceiling. He heard the faucet running in the bathroom and Matt's mind drifted to thoughts concerning his meeting with Near tomorrow. He wasn't really looking forward to seeing the sheep again. He hadn't seen him since Wammy's. Near said he had sources that found out information…could this all just be a lie?

More than likely it was…knowing Near…

Matt closed his eyes and heard the faucet shut off in the bathroom. The door opened and he heard Light walk into the bedroom. The redhead pretended to be asleep. He heard Light open some drawers in the dresser and change into pajamas. Then the soft footsteps on the carpet floor was towards his direction. Matt continued to keep his eyes shut however and slowed his breathing so it was more believable that he was "asleep."

He could sense that Light was standing in front of him; he could hear the brunette's soft breathing and almost hear the pounding heart. But Matt didn't even crack open his eyes, instead he kept up his act of being asleep. He felt Light lean over him until his lips were at the gamer's ear. There was a moment of silence before Light spoke in a light whisper.

"Please be mine…"

It was such a light whisper that Matt barely even heard it. But the redhead did hear it and the words echoed in his head. Right after the words were whispered, he felt something soft and warm on his lips. What was it though? He wanted to open his eyes and see what he was feeling against his lips. It felt familiar…like he'd experienced this before not too long ago. A Kiss perhaps? But…why was Light kissing him? Why now, when Matt was asleep? The kiss was so soft though, it felt like it wasn't even a kiss at all but merely a brushing of Light's lips on his.

But as soon as the kiss happened, it was done and he heard the rustling of covers as Light got into bed. After a heavy sigh from the brunette, it was quiet once again in the room except for the faint noises of the city outside.

Matt's eyes slid open and he stared at the dark hotel room in shock. Light Yagami…kissed him again. And asked him to be his…

The redhead looked over at the sleeping form of Light and just watched him for a while. Eventually he stood up from the uncomfortable armchair and shuffled over to the bed. He debated whether this was right or wrong, but he really didn't want to spend another night on that stupid chair. So without further ado, he pulled back the covers and awkwardly slipped underneath them. His head rested on the pillow and he kept as close to the edge of the bed as possible. But he faced the sleeping face of Light Yagami and watched the brunette's peaceful expression.

Maybe Matt was being ridiculous, but he was starting to not be so afraid of this infamous serial killer anymore…


	9. Chapter 9

_Why does my chest feel so heavy?_

That was the first thought that came to Matt's mind when he woke up. He slowly slid open his eyes he looked down and saw brown hair. It took him a minute to figure out whose head he was looking down at but then he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Light…" Matt said, nudging him a little.

Light didn't move.

Matt nudged him again.

"Hey, wake up dude."

Still nothing.

"OI KIRA!"

Light jumped up and started to scramble but he got tangled up in the sheets. In result, both him and Matt flew off the edge of the bed and fell to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and blankets. They groaned in pain and Matt finally managed to push Light off of him.

"_Never_ do that again please," Light managed to say as they both stood up.

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that in the first place had you not decided to use me as a fucking pillow."

"You were the one who decided to join me in bed."

"Only because I didn't want to put up with another sleepless night in that goddamn chair!"

Both of them glared at each other for a moment and then they burst out into laughter. Matt grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at Light who caught it while still snickering.

"You're ridiculous," he said through his chuckles.

Matt smiled and reached over to ruffle a hand in Light's brown hair. "So are you but I guess that makes us even."

Light blushed slightly from this contact but all too soon Matt removed his hand and walked over to the door.

"Are my clothes washed yet?"

Light nodded while pointing over to the folded pile of his clothes. Matt spotted his familiar black and white striped shirt and he smiled softly.

"Thanks," he muttered and took the clothes into the bathroom to change. Once he was wearing his familiar clothes, he felt much more comfortable. He sniffed the fabric of his shirt and he realized he smelled like Light. Well, he didn't mind so much. Light smelled really good to him.

Once Light was changed into some normal clothes as well they both left the bedroom and walked into the main living area of the suite. Light had already ordered room service to be prepared for Matt in the morning. So sure enough at 10 a knock came on the door signaling that room service had arrived. Light brought in the cereal box of a cereal high in sugar along with toast smothered with nutella. Matt dug into the high calorie food while Light stuck to his regular cup of coffee and some toast with jam.

They ate in silence while watching that strange Japanese television show that Matt liked. When finished, they both just lounged on the couch watching the TV but both of their minds were in different places. Once or twice Matt caught Light sneaking glances over at him and he wondered just what was going on in that brilliant mind.

"So what made you decide to join me in bed last night?" Light asked startling Matt out of his own thoughts.

The gamer blushed slightly but kept his face composed so he didn't look like that question flustered him in the slightest. "I didn't want to put up with another sleepless night on that uncomfortable chair."

"Oh I see…so it had nothing to do with me?"

Matt flinched as he briefly remembered when Light kissed him the night before. He brushed that memory away and sighed.

"Not really," he lied.

Light frowned but his eyes were still slightly mischievous. Knocks came on the door and Light knew that it was the Task Force. He let everyone inside the hotel suite and they all took their usual places, setting up their laptops and work stations.

Matt joined Light and everyone else as they set to work discussing how the meeting with Near will go. Everyone was suspicious about this whole meeting, but Light seemed especially unnerved to Matt. They all spoke about every possible thing that could happen to Matt during this meeting. Should Matt get into any danger that was life threatening, then back up would be there immediately to save him. Besides, what use would he be to them dead?

"Should Near attempt to kidnap you-" Light began to say but Matt cut him off with a laugh.

"Near kidnap _me?_ Yeah right. That kid won't do anything brash like that."

Light and everyone else frowned at him. Matt's smile vanished when he saw their serious looks and he rolled his eyes. "Listen, the sheep won't try anything like that with me. He's smarter than that. Besides, I've already been captured by you guys. It'd be weird to be captured from my capture."

Matsuda silently began to snicker but Aizawa elbowed him in the ribcage and he stopped. Light however continued to look unfazed by Matt's words.

"I don't trust him. He'll try something…he'll somehow manage to take you away from me."

He didn't mean it to sound as personal as it did, but he didn't care. He didn't care that the Task Force was giving him strange looks, what he cared about was that his redhead wouldn't leave him.

Matt's cheeks were tinted pink as he replied. "I won't get taken away from you. I'm your captured source of information about Mello. Near has his own sources on finding out about Mello, he doesn't need me."

Light still looked unconvinced but he nodded and reached into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out something small and Matt didn't see what it was until it was being hooked onto the front of his stripped shirt.

"A microphone?"

Light nodded and sat back in his chair when he finished hooking it onto Matt's shirt.

"Yes, it's so that we can listen in on the conversation between you and Near. It'll be easier then if he decides to tell you anything concerning Mello that way you won't have to recite it to us after the meeting."

Matt shrugged his shoulders and Light looked at his watch.

"Damn, it's 6:30 already…I suppose we should get you to the meeting."

Once again, Matt shrugged and he stood up with Light. Light turned to Mogi and gave him a nod. The large man stood up and Matt knew he was to follow the man. They left the hotel suite and a very nervous looking Light to get into a car. Mogi drove Matt to the destination of the meeting. The whole drive there, Matt was fiddling with the fur of his vest that he wore to hide the microphone. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was a little nervous. What information would he find out from Near? Did Near know if Mello was even alive or not? This was Matt's chance to finally get his questions answered…as scared as he was to know the truth.

They arrived outside of the coffee shop that Matt was to meet Near at and Matt got out of the car. He walked up to the doors of the shop and he entered the place. He walked in and was instantly hit with the strong smell of freshly ground coffee beans. The smell of coffee strongly reminded him of Light and strangely it comforted his nerves. He walked over to the front counter and ordered a small regular coffee. He sat in the farthest corner of the place where no one could really see nor hear him and he waited.

Fifteen minutes passed until the door opened once again and a man entered. He was tall and wore a very fashionable suit. He had dark, ivory locks of hair and vivid light blue eyes. He was handsome, but not nearly as good looking as Light was. Matt watched the young man scan the shop until blue eyes met goggle covered green. He walked over towards Matt's table, and once he reached it, he removed his dark grey trench coat and set down the briefcase that Matt just realized he had been carrying. The briefcase was set on the table and the man took out a laptop.

Matt narrowed his eyes as he was strongly reminded of Wammy house a long time ago. Whenever L couldn't make it to the Orphanage due to his work, he would send Watari with a laptop. There, the kids were able to speak to L whenever he was free to chat. Usually L spoke to everyone in groups and gave helpful advice or told us about himself. Mello made sure to never miss out on those conversations although he never really spoke to L. Instead he just leaned against the wall in the room and ate his chocolate bar in silence. Matt went to a couple of them every now and then if he had nothing better to do. But it was seldom for him to go. He just didn't care enough to go listen to L speak.

"So you're Gevanni huh?" Matt asked the guy.

He glanced at Matt briefly before turning back to the laptop. He opened it up exposing the screen where a calligraphic N has taken home. Matt sighed and shook his head slightly. Near was so much like L sometimes…

"Hello Matt, it's nice to see you alive."

Matt just stared at the N on the screen with a bored expression. Even Near's voice was distorted like L's was. "Yeah…nice to see you again…well, it's nice to see a laptop."

"Sorry I couldn't make it there in person, but you and I know very well why I cannot show my face."

Matt sighed and nodded. "Yeah yeah whatever. Cut to the chase will ya?"

"Impatient as always."

"And I won't ever change."

"Very well. I wanted to meet with you today to give you the information I have about Mello."

Matt clenched his jaw tightly as he awaited the answer to all of his questions.

"I won't tell you unless you join the SPK, Matt. I've sent Gevanni because he can take you straight to our headquarters. This way you'll finally be out of Kira's clutches and together we can put a stop to him."

Matt narrowed his eyes at the screen. "I'm not one of your toys, Near. I won't be used like you used Mello."

"But aren't you being used by Kira right now? After all, you are helping him track down Mello. You're leading your best friend to his ultimate end. Kira will kill him in the very end."

"No he won't."

Near was quiet for a minute before responding, "What makes you say he won't?"

"He's changing."

A long period of silence came over them until Near broke it.

"Kira doesn't change, Matt. He never will."

"Forget it alright? I want to know what happened to my best friend! That's what I came here for. You said you'd tell me and so you better do as you say."

There was a sigh from Near and he could literally see the albino kid shaking his head slightly.

"You're digging yourself into a grave, Matt. Kira uses people and gets rid of them when he's done with them. You're useful to him now…but once he finds Mello and kills him, he'll have no more use for you. He'll throw you away just like the countless others who fell into his trap," Near said.

Matt clenched his hands into fists and glared at the computer screen. "Just tell me where Mello is, Near. I need to know what happened to my best friend."

There was another long, painful period of silence.

"Matt, Miss Takada died. She set the van Mello used to kidnap her on fire. But they didn't just find her body…they found another body. They haven't done any DNA tests yet but…they think it is more than likely Mello's body."

"…What?"

"Matt…Mello is-."

"NO!"

Matt had clutched his ears, his eyes were shut tightly and he refused to let Near finish those words.

"No…" He shook his head slowly, tears unwillingly filling his eyes behind those goggles.

"The evidence is all there, Matt. I'm sorry," Near said to him, his distorted voice sounded more…remorseful. "The body was taken to the morg-"

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" Matt yelled loudly startling everyone in the coffee shop. He was breathing unevenly, his heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes scanned the coffee shop and he found the door. Without a second more of hesitation he stood up quickly. The chair flipped over onto the floor and clattered loudly but at that point Matt was out the door.

The world was silent in Matt's ears.

He couldn't think…couldn't see…he couldn't even_ feel_.

Mello…his best friend…was dead. Gone. Vanished from the face of this Earth. And the worst part?

Matt didn't even get to say goodbye.

_He's not dead! He's not! He can't be! _

Raindrops could be felt on his face as he ran through the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. He passed happy couples and families, their faces blurred and unrecognizable. A couple times he nearly ran into someone and bashed into their shoulders, knocking them out of the way. But he didn't stop to help them or apologize, he just kept running because that's the only thing he knew to do. Those thoughts ran through his head, trying to give him even an ounce of hope. He didn't know what else to do besides run away from Near, Light and everyone else. He needed to escape. He could hear voices shouting far behind him but he didn't care. He didn't stop his escape to find a place where he could just be alone.

He made a sudden right turn and ended up in a gloomy alleyway. He leaned himself up against the uneven brick wall, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Blood pounded in his ears as he stared ahead at the opposite side of the alleyway without even seeing it. He ripped off the microphone he had pinned beneath his vest and chucked it onto the ground, crushing it with the toe of his boot.

He felt heavier raindrops begin falling on his head until it started pouring rain. Matt quickly got soaked to the bone but he didn't care, he just let the rain fall and drench him. He half hoped that maybe it would wash away the pain he was feeling…especially the pain in his chest. Maybe Light was killing him…perhaps he was having a heart attack?

No. Light wouldn't kill him. As much as Matt wished to die at that very moment he knew that one wish wouldn't be granted to him. Light loved him too much to kill him.

Matt clenched his teeth in anger and pulled his goggles down from his eyes so they fell around his neck. With his sensitive eyes exposed, he felt raindrops drip down and catch onto his eyelashes. He turned around to face the brick wall and slammed a fist against it as tears spilled over and down his cheeks. He was slightly thankful for the rain; it helped hide the tears he shed.

"Mello!" He screamed the name loudly. He was sure some passerby's on the sidewalk outside of the alleyway heard him. But he didn't care. He wanted the whole world to know that he was grieving over the loss of his best friend and partner in crime.

"_Mello…_" he choked through his tears. He sniffed and wiped the water that dripped from the tip of his nose. He just stood there, the rain drenching him as he stared blankly at the brick wall. His fingers dug into the bricks and his head sunk between his shoulders. His wet locks of hair fell forward, hiding his face from view as he struggled to gain control of himself.

He just couldn't fathom the idea that his best friend was gone…dead.

But it was true, Near even said himself and Near knew everything.

"I love you Mello…" Matt whispered to the wall, water running in currents down his face. Some of it dripped into his eyes and he just blinked it away through his blurry vision.

He slammed his fist against the wall in sudden anger. "DAMMIT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!" He yelled. "YOU PROMISED ME WE'D MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE TOGETHER!"

The rain was starting to lighten up a little but Matt hardly even noticed. He just stared blankly at the wall, the expression of loss clearly written on his face.

"You _promised_ me…" Matt said quietly.

The rain lightened up until it was little more than a drizzle. But the gamer never left his spot of solitude. The world continued to stay silent to him, frozen in time as his clever mind tried to understand the fact that his best friend was dead.

* * *

Light sat at his computer in the hotel suite where all the Task Force members were gathered. He was frozen just like everyone else from this information from Near. So…Mello was dead? He was dead all along? Takada was supposed to die of course, Light had written her end in his own Death Note. He didn't care that she died, what he did care about was the fact that Mello died. Not because he cared for that blonde in any way shape or form, but because that blonde meant the world to Matt.

And Light cared for Matt…he loved that redhead.

He could only imagine what the gamer must be going through…he wished he could be there to help comfort Matt. But he knew that the redhead needed to be alone right now.

"Light! Jeevas ran away! Should we send someone after him!?" Matsuda's voice came from behind him. He could hear the Task Force moving as if getting up to go get in a car that very minute. Light shook his head, refusing to turn around and face them.

"No, let him be."

"But he's escaping! He's our prisoner! We need him!"

"Remember how we all felt when my dad died? That feeling of loss…of realization that he would never return to us?"

Everyone was silent in the room.

"That's how Matt is feeling…only this time imagine it as the person you are the most closest to. You're loved ones, the people you could never imagine life without." In Light's mind, an image of L's face surfaced as he spoke. "That's how Matt is feeling right now. I highly doubt any one of you would want someone chasing after you when you just heard news that a loved one had died. What he needs right now is time alone. He will return to us when he is ready. Just give him time…I'm sure all of you can understand what I am saying."

He heard the Task Force let out sighs and they plopped back down in their seats. Light sighed and leaned forward, his head resting on his arms as he gazed off into space.

His heart ached for Matt.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt wasn't sure how long he stayed outside. Time seemed to just be frozen to him. But soon the sky began to darken and Matt figured if he didn't leave, he'd catch a cold from being out in the cool weather soaking wet. So he left the alleyway and hailed for a taxi. He went back to the hotel where he knew Light was. He really had no idea why he was returning to his captor. Any normal person would take this opportunity to just run away.

But Matt wasn't normal.

The taxi pulled up to the entrance of the hotel and Matt got out and paid the driver. He then walked into the hotel lobby. He was sure he got a lot of strange looks from his soaking wet appearance. But he didn't care; he just needed to see the one person he had left.

He took the elevator up to the floor the suite was on and eventually found himself standing in front of the door. He stared at it before taking a deep breath and knocking on it. He stood there for a whole minute, waiting for someone to answer the door. He really hoped the Task Force wasn't still there. It was late into the evening, the sun had gone down and the city outside had become alive with lights.

After the dreadful wait and Matt shivering on the doorstep, the door handle turned and the door opened.

Matt looked up from the floor to meet those light brown eyes that he was so used to. Somehow, just seeing a glimpse of Light comforted him.

"You're back," Light said.

Matt said nothing and Light opened the door fully to let the redhead inside. Matt walked into the hotel suite and found that it was completely dark except for the glow from the city down below. Light stood by the door after shutting and locking it. His gaze met the back of Matt as the gamer just stood there, staring at the living space of the hotel suite.

"Matt," Light said softly. "I'm really sorry about Mello…"

Matt flinched slightly but didn't respond to him. Instead the gamer walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the city lights. Light walked over to stand behind him, keeping close but also at a distance.

"I want to help you, Matt. I know I'm Kira and you probably find me repulsive but…I care a lot about you. You're the first person I've truly cared about since L."

Matt continued to remain silent so Light continued.

"I know you're hurting inside. Losing someone is never easy. I've lost my true love and best friend so I know how you feel."

Only silence followed that and Light sighed, biting his lower lip while looking at the back of the gamer's head. He wanted very badly to just hug the redhead and assure him that everything was okay. But Light sighed and figured the only thing he could do right then and there was to just leave Matt alone.

"If you want I'll just leave you alone an-"

Before Light could finish that sentence he was pushed up against the wall and trapped between Matt's outstretched arms. He stared at the gamer, both of their eyes serious as they looked at each other. Light noticed how soaking wet Matt was and his mind flashed with the image of a soaking wet L from standing out in the rain. But he brushed that painful memory away and swallowed.

"Don't just act on impulse Matt," Light said in a serious tone. "I don't want to be a replacement."

For the first time, Matt finally spoke. "I'm done waiting, Light. I want you. _Now._" He growled.

Light's eyes widened slightly but he kept his wary gaze on Matt. "How do I know that these are not all just impulsive actions? Matt, you just found out your best friend is dead. How do you expect me to think that you actually want this?"

Matt grabbed Light's wrists in vice-like grips and lifted them up, holding Light hostage against the wall. "If I didn't want this, I would've never even returned here. I would've run away and never came back."

"But Mello die-"

"I know he died!" Matt snapped. He paused and then sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor beneath them. "I just…you're all I have left. I know I'm probably stupid to be dependent on Kira of all people to love me but…I have no one else. You're the only one who can distract me from my pain, Light. If I don't take my mind off of it, I might do something drastic."

Light's eyes softened at these words. "I can't just be someone you use as an outlet to release your pain…" he said.

Matt swallowed and looked back up into Light's brown eyes. "Kira uses people and throws them away when he's done with them. I know I'm no longer of any use to you but please…just…let me have you. We've waited long enough. My pain is too much to bear."

Light hesitated, biting his tongue until he sighed. "I understand."

Matt parted his lips in surprise that Light gave into his request. He'd waited so long to have this moment. Every romantic moment with Light was ruined with thoughts of Mello. But Mello was gone…and Matt needed his pain to be taken away somehow. He knew Light wanted him just as badly. Matt felt horrible for doing this with Light right after finding out about Mello's death, but the pain was too much for him. Light was his outlet to rid himself of the pain in his chest.

Matt's eyes lowered to Light's lips and they moved towards each other as if pulled by a gravitational force. They were a breath apart from each other, Matt could taste Light's coffee flavored breath on his tongue and he never wanted anything more badly than at this very moment. Unable to wait any longer, Matt closed the distance between them and claimed Light's lips with his.

It was instantaneous how quickly Light seemed to just suck out all of the pain Matt felt in his heart and replace it with a warm, numbing effect. Matt pressed the brunette against the wall and pushed his tongue into Light's hot wet cavern. He explored every inch of it, memorizing the moldings of those perfect white teeth. He eventually had to pull away so both of them could catch their breath but Matt simply moved his lips to Light's neck, kissing down the length of it. His fingers moved to the front of Light's shirt and he began unbuttoning it hurriedly.

Light was breathless from the deep, intoxicating kiss and leaned his head back against the wall as Matt eventually tore the shirt off of him. Buttons went flying across the floor but neither of them cared about the ruined shirt. Their attention was only on each other.

"M-Matt…" Light said breathlessly.

Matt's hands roamed over Light's perfect torso, exploring the unfamiliar terrain. His cold hands sought the warmth that Light's body was emitting. But simply running his hands over Light's skin wasn't enough. Matt leaned back and grabbed the hem of his own shirt, pulling it off of him exposing his lean yet muscular torso. He could feel Light's eyes on him, hungrily staring him down. But Matt was the wolf here and he would have his prey.

Matt pressed himself up against Light, his damp chest on contact with Light's. They both groaned at the feeling of the cool and warm skin pressed together. Both temperatures created a harmonious effect for both of them. Eventually Matt could feel Light's hidden erection pressing against his right thigh and he slid his hands down Light's chest until they slipped beneath those tan slacks and reached that hot and throbbing length, begging for release. But Matt wanted to warm his hands up a bit more, so he grabbed that length and began massaging it and pumping it slowly.

He could hear Light's pleasured groans and the redhead was finding breathing hard to do as well. Both men were breathing hardly, panting as they began feeling immense pleasure.

Light uttered a warning and Matt quickly withdrew his hands whispering, "not yet…"

Matt grabbed Light's wrists and led him over to the windows. There, Matt turned Light around and pressed the brunette up against the cool glass. He grabbed Light's pants and pulled them down. Light moaned and kicked off the slacks but blushed when he realized he was right up against the windows.

"M-Matt, people might somehow see us…" he breathed, his hot breath fogging up the window.

"Then let them see," Matt growled.

He leaned in and pressed his body up against Light's again, groaning at the warmth.

"Mm…so warm…" he muttered.

Light let out a gasp and he bit his lower lip, looking at his reflection. It was embarrassing, he had to admit. For Kira to allow himself to be fucked by a person whom was originally just supposed to be a suspect was unforgivable. But Light couldn't help the desires. He may think he was a god, but he was still human.

Matt grabbed Light's ass and pulled it towards him roughly. He kneaded the brunette's ass with his skilled gamer fingers and Light could feel the callouses on them. But it only intensified the pleasure building up within the brunette. Matt moved one of his hands lower until he was touching that hot, puckered entrance that was literally throbbing with desire to be penetrated.

"Ah, Matt…" Light moaned when he felt the gamer's finger reach that sensitive area.

Matt bit his lower lip and looked down at Light with heavily lidded eyes.

"Mmm yes Kira?"

Light's lips parted with a silent scream as Matt began sliding a finger into that entrance.

"I have lube…"

Matt paused and then smirked slightly, "Of course you do."

Light blushed slightly. "I told you I've always wanted you…"

Matt pulled away from Light to dig through Light's slacks until he felt the small tube of lube in one of the pockets. He pulled it out an uncapped it. He squirted some onto three fingers and coated them. He looked over at Light and felt his groin give a painful throb of desire as he saw the sexy display of Light, naked except for his unbuttoned shirt and leaned up against the window, his ass on full display for Matt.

The brunette noticed the delay of the gamer's return and looked over only to smirk when he saw Matt's glazed eyes.

"Come and fuck me Matty," Light said, his words rang with longing. He felt dirty to say such a thing but he could care less if his godly ego was on the line. He had waited too long for this, he was starved of sexual interactions and he wanted it….badly.

Matt swallowed against a suddenly tight throat and he walked back over to stand behind Light's perfect ass. He replaced his now lubed finger at Light's entrance and slipped it inside. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the feeling of Light's tightness. His mouth was practically watering with lust and desire.

Light groaned and begged for more. Matt slid in another finger. Light groaned again and began moving his ass back and forth, impaling himself on Matt's fingers like a slut.

"Mngh, more…" Matt heard Light moan.

The redhead smirked and after stretching those tight walls, he removed his fingers and undid his jeans, pulling them down and kicked them off and away. He lubed up his hot and eager erection and then positioned himself at Light's entrance. He grabbed both sides of Light's hips to keep him in place as he began slowly sliding in.

Light's eyes widened and he let out his loudest cry of pain mixed with pleasure. Matt kept moving in until he was all the way inside. He stopped and stayed still so that Light could adjust to his length. Light was panting loudly, his hot breath fogging up the window he faced.

"Unh…mm-Matt…fuck me please," he begged.

Matt smirked mischievously. Light was truly amazing to be able to remove all traces of the pain he felt over Mello's death. Matt almost even felt back to his regular self. "With pleasure."

He pulled out and slammed back into Light. The brunette gasped with shock and pleasure as Matt thrust into him at an uneven pace. It took a while, but eventually Matt found the perfect pace and he grunted and panted as he thrust in and out of the brunette.

"Ah! Ungh…mmngh…Uhf…AH!" Light made those erotic sounds with each thrust. He felt drool begin to escape and drip down from his parted lips. He moved himself with Light, meeting each thrust eagerly.

"Deeper Matt…uhn faster!" Light demanded.

"Yes Kira," Matt answered breathlessly, doing exactly as he was told.

Matt reached around and pumped Light's member along with each thrust. Light's hands grew sweaty from being pressed against the glass and they slid down leaving trails behind them. Matt could see Light struggling to support himself against the slippery glass and so he pulled out of Light briefly, turning him around to face the redhead. Light groaned in protest from the loss of Matt's cock but was surprised when Matt spoke to him gruffly.

"Put your arms around my neck."

Light did what he was told and Matt grabbed the brunette's legs, hiking them up around Matt's waist. The brunette leaned down and claimed Matt's lips with his in passionate kiss as Matt managed to reenter into Light. Light moaned through the kiss at the sudden return of Matt's length and began using Matt's shoulders as leverage so he could lift himself up and down on Matt's shaft. Matt groaned and tried to still Light so he could walk them towards the bedroom. He kissed Light's neck and felt Light tighten his legs around Matt's hips causing the gamer to groan.

When they reached the bedroom, Matt fell with Light onto the large bed. Light's back hit the mattress and he laughed at the sudden change of surroundings. Matt smiled through his heavy breathing and continued his thrusting from before. Light kept his legs wrapped tightly around Matt's waist as his hands roamed Matt's muscular back. Occasionally his nails would dig into the gamer's skin.

Matt thrust into Light so deeply that eventually he hit that special spot that sent Light to cloud nine.

"AH!" Light shouted, his voice growing hoarse from emitting such embarrassing noises. He gritted his teeth and dug his nails deep into Matt's back as he came hard onto both of their chests. Matt was unable to stop from releasing into Light when those walls tightened around him. Matt covered those walls in an almost predatory way and with his release; all energy was gone from his body. Light's legs unraveled from around Matt's waist and Matt collapsed lightly onto Light. Both of them laid there, nothing could be heard except their heavy, intense breathing and their pounding hearts.

Finally Matt mustered up enough energy to roll off of Light and lay next to him on the bed. Both of them just stared up at the ceiling, both still trying to recollect themselves from what they just experienced.

Without a word, Matt rolled over and instantly passed out from exhaustion. Light turned over so he faced Matt's back and lightly reached up to grab one of Matt's damp red locks of hair. He played with it for a while until he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When Matt opened his eyes in the morning he found himself staring at the walls of his and Light's shared bedroom. He swallowed against a dry throat and turned himself over in the bed. His muscles ached when he moved, as if he just ran a marathon. When he turned over he saw Light next to him, wearing nothing and sleeping peacefully beneath a thin sheet on the bed. Matt furrowed his eyes in confusion as to why Light was naked but then he looked down and saw that he was also unclothed.

It was then that Matt remembered the night before and he blushed slightly. He watched Light's sleeping face and his eyes softened. He moved closer to the brunette and Light groaned softly, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Matt's naked torso. Matt felt a pang of pleasure shoot through him when Light wrapped a leg around the redhead's waist. Eventually the both of them were entwined around each other beneath the covers and Matt couldn't help the resurrection of another hard on down below.

Light must've felt that under the covers because those beautiful brown eyes cracked open and he smiled sleepily.

"Someone's a little excited this morning…" he mumbled into Matt's neck.

Matt smiled a little nervously but then a memory of Mello's face flashed in his mind and another painful stab went to his heart. His eyes watered up against his consent and he felt the urge to cry again.

_Fuck, you will NOT cry in front of Kira!_ He told himself sternly and he worked hard on fighting back that hot liquid.

"Matt," Light said softly. "It's okay to let it out."

Matt winced and flipped over to he was facing away from Light. He didn't want to show his weak side to anyone.

"Matt…"

Unable to withhold it any longer he let out a strangled cry and the tears fell from his eyes and onto the pillow. His shoulder shook with each unbearable gasp for air as he tried to keep his tears silent. But his tears paused when he felt arms wrap around him. Light embraced him from behind, comforting him.

Matt swallowed against his tight throat and he sniffed, reaching up to wipe away the tears.

"What are you d-doing?" he asked the brunette.

"The only thing I can do to help, comfort you."

Matt's eyes closed and he took deep breaths to calm himself down. His heart was aching painfully and he had half a mind to just ask Light to write his name down in the Death Note. But he knew Light would never do that.

Matt's shoulders relaxed as he just laid there, listening to the sounds of Light's breathing. What was it about this brunette that calmed Matt so much? Just Light's presence was enough to help Matt escape the clutches of anxiety. But after at least a half hour of just lying on the bed in silence, Light spoke in a whisper to Matt.

"We should probably get up and get dressed. The Task Force will be here soon."

Matt groaned. "Can't we just tell them to take the day off?"

Light breathed out a laugh. "Sorry, we can't do that."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because work needs to be done."

"What else is there to do?"

Matt felt Light kiss his shoulder briefly before moving away and getting out of bed. Matt listened to Light walk into the bathroom and the sounds of the shower came on. He sighed and got up, walking into the bathroom as well. Steam was already clouding the air in the small room as the gamer approached the shower stall. He could see the figure of Light and he opened the foggy glass door and entered the stall.

Light turned around quickly in surprise but then he saw Matt and his eyebrows rose.

"Matt? What are you-?" he began to ask but then the redhead pushed Light against one of the walls in the stall and kissed him deeply.

Light dropped the bar of soap he had been holding and wound his arms around Matt tightly, kissing back. The gamer's tongue dived into Light's hot mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Once again, Matt won.

"Mpfh!" Light groaned as Matt slid a hand down the brunette's wet torso until he met with one very excited part of the serial killer's body.

"Ah…" Light parted his lips as Matt gripped his length and began slowly working him. But Light didn't want him to just have all of the fun. His hands slid down Matt's back and he moved his lips to Matt's shoulder and bit into that soft yet tender skin.

Matt closed his eyes and let out a gasp at the feeling of Light biting into him. But that didn't hinder him from his busy work on Light's member. The gamer bit his lip and used his other hand to fondle Light's ball sack.

"M-Matt!" Light said loudly, his voice echoing in the bathroom.

Matt didn't stop working the brunette until without warning; he came hard into Matt's hand. Matt's ears tingled at the sounds of Light's panting and he lifted up his hand to his lips where he licked off the white liquid. Light watched this erotic scene through the panting mess he was and licked his lips while looking at Matt.

"You son of a bitch," he said over the rushing water of the shower.

Matt smirked after licking off Light's seed and backed away, reaching down to grab the dropped bar of soap. He began soaping up a washcloth and walked back over to Light. He handed the cloth to the brunette and smirked.

"Mind getting my back for me?"

Light glared. "Well seeing as you turned me into the flustered mess that I am, I don't think I will."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "You are very stubborn, you know that right?"

The corners of the brunette's lips pulled up. "Sorry, can't help it."

Matt rolled his eyes and scrubbed himself quickly before hopping out of the shower, clean and dripping wet. He dried himself off and dressed in his new black v-neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. It was just one pair of the many clothes that had arrived in the mail for him. When Matt was dressed he ran a blow dryer through his hair and slipped his goggles on over his eyes.

He looked over at Light who had just got done dressing in a stripped polo shirt and jeans before they were all dressed and proper.

"Heh, you look nice Kira," Matt said with a smirk while leaning up against a wall in the bathroom and watching Light fix his bangs so they lay properly across his forehead.

The brunette shot Matt a dirty look through the mirror. "Stop calling me Kira."

"Why? It's who you really are, isn't it?"

"It raises the suspicions about me."

Matt shrugged. "Fine I'll stop, Kira."

Light flinched and Matt chuckled before leaving the bathroom. He didn't know why but when he was with Light, he was happy and felt normal. Maybe it was because Light distracted him so he didn't have time to think about the fact that Mello was dead.

They walked into the main room of the hotel suite and Light bent down and picked up his ruined shirt that lay on the floor. He blushed when he met Matt's eyes and they both looked away quickly as Light walked over and threw it into the trashcan.

"Um so…how do you feel?" Light asked the gamer as they both sat down at their computers.

Matt shrugged as he turned on his computer. "The pain is still there, I just feel numb I guess…being with you helps."

Light gave the redhead a small smile and they both sat in silence for a while typing on their computers. Eventually Matt spoke.

"How do _you_ feel?" he asked.

Light blinked and then blushed when he realized Matt was asking him about how Light felt from the events of the night before. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks of hair, turning away to hide his embarrassed face.

"I feel…great."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

Another period of awkward silence fell between them until a knock on the door saved them. The Task Force entered the suite and took their usual places. They all seemed surprised to see Matt there but didn't say a word.

"Uh Light, what are we going to do now? Takada is dead and so is-" Matsuda stopped speaking and glanced briefly at Matt before looking down at his feet.

Light tore his eyes away from his computer screen and turned to face them. "We have to wait until Near gets the DNA results back to confirm whether or not…he is dead."

Everyone refrained from saying Mello's name with Matt there.

"Oh, yeah okay. Should we go back to monitoring the Kira support shows?" Matsuda asked.

Light nodded and they all set to work. Matt stole a side glance at Light who was intently focused on the screen before him. He turned to his and just stared at it, his mind blank. How much longer would Light keep him around? He still didn't know Matt's real name but…Mello had Matt follow Misa Amane for the reasons of her possibly being the second Kira. If she were to see Matt, is name would be known to Kira and any chances of him surviving would be gone. But when Matt looked at the memory of his first meeting with Light and the Light now sitting next to him…there was a huge difference.

At first, their attraction to each other was just lust, but Matt has developed feelings for Light that cannot be ignored. Hell, last night was proof of that. Matt was in love…with Light Yagami.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple weeks passed since the news of Mello's death. The Task Force didn't stay long each day. Now that the news of Mello's death was known, everyone was sort of at a loss for what to do. They discussed how Near was still accusing Light of being Kira. They also discussed Takada's death and how Kira might've controlled it. But in the end, they only ended up right back where they started.

When it came time for everyone to leave one night, Aizawa stayed where he was as everyone walked out of the hotel suite.

"Yes what is it Aizawa?" Light asked the grouchy man.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I can't help but notice that you got so close to Takada and then suddenly she's dead…"

The other Task Force members stopped in their tracks when he said this. Matt who was currently leaning in his chair glanced over at Light. He had just lit a cigarette between his lips, having _finally_ gotten a new pack from Light. He was brought out of his heavenly bliss of being reunited with his cigs when Aizawa asked such a question.

Matt knew Light killed Takada. Why? Because he knew Light was Kira. But because of his relationship with Light and the fact that Mello was gone, Matt really didn't want to lose Light too. It was bad enough losing his best friend, to lose his lover would break him.

Light looked perfectly calm from this question however. It didn't seem to bother him the slightest as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest.

"This will probably be the hundredth time I've had to say this but, I'm not Kira," he lied with ease. If Matt didn't already know the truth, he would've believed Light's every word too. _What a damn good liar,_ the gamer thought as he took another deep drag from his cigarette.

"You all know that I only met with Takada and got close to her to try and see if I could get any information about Kira from her. She meant nothing more to me than a source of information. Nothing more and nothing less," Light added.

Matt was the one to narrow his eyes this time at Light's words. It reminded him of his position with the brunette. Did Light sleep with Takada too? Did he say he loved Takada and cared for her? Did he truly love her as much as she loved him? Matt couldn't help but relate to her and he hoped that he wouldn't meet the same end. After all, Light was an incredibly good liar…

"Fine, just forget I said anything…" Aizawa muttered and turned to leave the room with the others.

As soon as the door shut behind them Light turned to Matt and moved so he was straddling Matt's lap on the chair. Matt was surprised from this sudden action but he didn't mind and smirked through his cigarette.

"I really shouldn't have bought you more of those cancer causing sticks…they're so bad for you…" Light said lightly as he looked at the thin trail of smoke drift up towards the ceiling from the cigarette.

Matt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Light, his gloved fingers pressing into the small of Light's back. "It's been way too long since I've had one."

"You should really quit though," Light sighed into Matt's neck.

"Never. Nothing could distract me from the need for a cigarette."

Light smirked against Matt's neck. "Not even this?" After he said that he slid a tongue out and began lapping at the hallow of Matt's throat.

"Ah…" Matt groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Or maybe this…?"

Light began slowly rolling his hips against Matt's, rubbing the growing bulges in their pants together. The redhead groaned even louder and his eyes cracked open to see Light looking down at him with lustful eyes.

"You horny bastard…" the gamer muttered while smirking.

Light chuckled and felt Matt begin lifting at the hem of his dark green long sleeved shirt. He leaned back and pulled off the shirt, tossing it away from them. Shirtless, Light continued his grinding against Matt's hips and the gamer roamed his hands over Light's chest.

"I'm starting to see how you were able to get a model as a girlfriend now…"

Light laughed lightly and he placed his hands over Matt's and moved the gamer's hands over his skin slowly.

"I could care less about her though…all I want is _you_ Matty…" the brunette said in a sultry voice.

Pleasure pooled up in the pit of Matt's stomach and a shiver ran down his spine when Light said those words. He leaned forward to try and kiss the brunette but he smirked and pulled away, placing a hand on Matt's chest to hold him back.

"Mmm not yet Matty…you've given me so much pleasure lately I think it's time I returned the favor…"

Matt watched with interest as the brunette slid off of Matt's lap and knelt down in front of him. He pried apart the gamer's jean clad legs until that bulge in the denim fabric was very visible. Light slid a hand up Matt's thigh until he was able to slide a finger over Matt's straining excitement.

"Ah!" Matt let out and he clenched his hands into fists as he felt pleasure shoot up throughout his body. With eager hands he reached down to begin undoing his jeans but Light stopped him by brushing away his hands.

"No no, let me."

Light easily undid Matt's jeans and pulled down the zipper slowly. Sweat dripped down Matt's temples as he awaited what was to come next. He felt something hot and wet slide across his underwear covering his erection. He looked down and saw Light lapping at the bulge through the thin fabric of Matt's boxers.

"Oh fuck…" Matt groaned and he couldn't help but buck his hips a little.

Light smirked and reached up to slowly pull down at the hem of Matt's black boxers. The thin trail of dark pubic hair that led to the hidden surprise was exciting for Light. A sudden rush of eagerness rushed through him and he pulled the boxers down faster until that hot and throbbing erection sprang free. For a second, Light just marveled at it. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and began at the base of the shaft and slowly slid his tongue up the length of it.

"F-FUCK!" Matt yelled out and he threw his head back. He was panting slightly and his whole body tingled with the pleasure he was receiving from his cock. But he wanted more, and more he would get. He reached down and knotted his fingers in the back of Light's head and pushed the brunette further towards his throbbing erection.

"M-More!" He breathed urgently.

Light chuckled, his hot breath brushing against the weeping cock but he gladly did as he was told. The tip was given an affectionate kiss first before those lips slid over the skin as Light took Matt into his mouth all the way. The breathy moan from above spurred Light on as he began moving his head. Up and down on that hot shaft, he used his tongue to massage the skin as he bobbed his head.

"F-Fuck…so good…mm-more…" Light heard Matt moan those words weakly as he continue his work. With one hand he began to fondle the gamer's delicious ball sack and he used the other to reach down into his own pants and stroke his painfully hard erection. Matt continued to cry out, sweat dripping down his forehead and causing his dark red locks of hair to stick to his skin. The cigarette had already been long since removed, stuck in an ash tray where it simmered in a pile of ash.

Light began moaned as he sucked on Matt's erection while stroking himself. It was so tantalizingly hot…the room could've been set on fire from the heat.

"Light…Oh god…I'm gonna-!"

Before Matt could even finish his warning his eyes closed tightly as he let out his loudest shout of ecstasy and came hard. Light could taste the cum and he swallowed all of it. He looked up at Matt while licking his lips and stood up. He looked down at his own erection and he made soft clicking noises with his tongue as if disappointed.

"You didn't give me time to work myself so I could cum with you…" he said softly and he slowly looked back down into those green eyes and Matt could've sworn he saw red. "Now you're gonna have to fix this problem for me…"

Light removed his pants and briefs completely until he was fully naked. He kicked his pants away across the floor and walked back over to Matt and climbed back onto his lap. Matt groaned as Light pressed his ass against his spent erection which was already hard again.

"Matty," Light breathed and began sliding his ass against Matt's erection. "Please take care of this."

Matt moaned loudly and reached down to grip the base of Light's cock. He began moving his hand up and down on it, at first slowly and then quickly. Light doubled over and pressed his lips against Matt's left shoulder.

"Light, let me fuck you," Matt managed to growl in a deep seductive voice.

The brunette's eyelids lowered and he bit his lower lip. He decided he'd give into Matt's order and slid back a little until his ass was directly over Matt's throbbing member. He gripped Matt's shoulders and slowly, lowered his hips until Matt began sliding into him.

"Oh fuck yes…" Matt groaned and his head fell back against the chair as Light seated himself fully on the gamer. The brunette's fingers were digging into the redhead's shoulders as he adjusted to the length. But not before long he was able to move and he lifted himself up a little and then slammed back down.

"Unh…ah…" Light let out those erotic sounds he was unable to fight back as he continually impaled himself on Matt's cock. Deeper and deeper it went as Light rolled his hips, trying to move so that his sweet spot was hit. Before long that spot was hit and Light cried out with pleasure.

"Mngh…Ah…" Over and over he impaled himself so that Matt's cock hit that special spot. Both young men were panting and breathing heavily, unable to let out the groans and gasps as they moved against each other. Before long Light could hold it in no longer and with a loud cry, he released onto Matt's chest and his. At the same moment, Matt came as well, filling Light up with that salty seed.

After they both released, Light slumped forward, his face nuzzled into Matt's neck as they both worked on catching their breath.

"Y-You're a damn good fuck, Kira…" Matt said between his heavy panting.

Light grinned and those brown eyes flashed red again. "Didn't I ask you to not call me that?"

"I don't give a damn…you are one hot son of a bitch…"

Light liked it when Matt complimented him like that. It boosted his godly ego even more.

"Glad I am to your liking," Light said.

They both sat in the chair, Matt still inside of Light as they calmed down their racing hearts. When they were calm enough, Light slid himself off of Matt with a groan and he just sat on the gamer's lap, his head resting on Matt's shoulder. They didn't talk for a long period of silence until Light's phone went off.

They both jumped and Light sighed, getting up to walk over to his pants on the floor. He pulled it out of one of the pockets and answered it.

"Yes?"

There was a moment of silence as Matt just watched the back of Light's head.

"What do you mean you wrote her name in your notebook!?"

Matt watched as Light held the phone with his shoulder as he began getting dressed, pulling his pants on and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"I already wrote her name down in the notebook, you weren't supposed to do it as well."

There was a moment of silence and then Light froze. Matt stared at the back of Light's head until he grabbed the phone and in anger, chucked it across the room. Matt jumped in shock and just sat there, watching Light with questioning eyes.

"DAMN HIM!"

Matt stood up but then Light stormed over to the door of the hotel suite and flung it open after pulling on his shirt. The redhead took off after him, but tripped over a coffee table and bashed his foot.

"FUCK!" He grabbed his injured foot and looked around for his boots. He found them by the door and rushed over to them to slip them on. Without another second to waste, he flung open the door and went after Light.

"Light! Wait up man!" he yelled while running towards the elevator doors. He waited and waited for it to return to his floor and when the doors finally slid open, he rushed inside and hit the button for the main floor. Slowly the elevator went down until the doors opened up to the main lobby of the hotel. He ran out and found large crowds of people either checking in at the front desk or standing around talking. He scanned the crowds until he spotted Light running out the sliding glass doors of the entrance to the hotel.

"Light!" He yelled and made a beeline after him. He crashed through crowds, knocking some people over as he fought his way to the door. By the time he made it outside in the cool evening air, he had lost the brunette. He turned and started running down the sidewalk, searching for Light.

"Light where are yo-!?"

Before he could finish calling out once again for the brunette someone charged out from a nearby alleyway and grabbed him. Matt tried to break free from the vice-like grip on his arm but it was no use. He was pulled into the alleyway and something was stuck into the side of his neck. He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight back the overwhelming dizziness he began to feel.

Darkness engulfed him as he was dragged away into the dark alleyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Blurry shapes were all Matt could see as he blinked his eyes, trying to wake up. Someone as speaking but the voice was muffled. He let out a low groan and then something cold and wet splashed onto his face. He spluttered and spat the water, blinking his eyes faster to wake up.

"I think he's waking up!" A voice said.

"Ungh Fuck!" Matt snarled and his eyes finally opened. The first thing he saw was two unfamiliar faces leaning over him. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the burly looking men looking down at him.

"Who the fuck ar-!?" he was about to ask them but then a more familiar voice spoke.

"Back away and give him space to breathe idiots!"

Both men instantly recoiled and Matt was able to sit up but his limbs felt heavy as though they were filled with lead. Once he sat up a pounding arose in his head and throbbed in his temple. He groaned in pain and clutched at his head, trying to dull the pain but to no use.

"It's about time we meet up again."

Matt slowly moved his eyes upwards.

Steel toed boots…leather pants…a gun tucked away in the hem of those pants. A black gloved hand resting on the gun…a black padded leather vest…

Matt's eyes widened when he saw the scarred face of none other than-

"Mello…" he breathed the name when he saw the blonde's face which wore the expression of irritability.

He snorted and folded his arms across his chest while looking down at Matt. The light from the dingy lamp above cast deep reliefs into his scarred face making it look more garish than normal.

"Yeah, it's me…I'm surprised you're even alive."

"H-How-?" Matt couldn't even begin to fathom how his best friend was alive. "Near told me that you were dead!"

Mello snorted again and tilted his head to the side, those blonde locks of hair brushing against his shoulders. "Since when do you believe everything that little twit has to say?"

"He said that they found another body with Takada's in the van that burned!"

Mello laughed humorlessly at this. "Had it ever occurred to you that maybe I just killed a random bystander and threw his body into the flames?"

"Y-You mean that wasn't you?"

"Obviously not if I'm here now."

Matt's mind was pounding with this news. So Mello didn't die in the fire…

"How did you survive?"

Mello shrugged. "Well as soon as you were arrested, Takada's bodyguards continued their pursuit after me. They were right on my damn tail. But I managed to lose them. I confronted Takada but I didn't take off my helmet because I knew that Kira had my name, all he needed was a face and who's to say that bitch didn't have his powers? So I pulled into an old church and then shit happened. Basically that crazy bitch took the gasoline tank from my bike and poured it everywhere before lighting things up. I barely made it out of the place before everything went up in flames."

Matt listened to Mello's story and could only sit there in shock.

"I threw some random guy's body into the flames to make people think I died as well. Because I faked my death, I am safe. I spent a few days low key, making sure no one could find me and I've been in hiding ever since. No one knows I'm alive except for Bull and Duce here who were part of the Mafia in LA. I managed to get them to fly to Japan here and work with me," Mello continued. "We've been hiding at this warehouse ever since. Not to mention we've been working on finding way on how to rescue you from Kira's clutches."

He grinned down at Matt who could only stare in amazement. "Luckily we found you running from the hotel that I'm guessing he held you hostage in and we brought you here. You're safe now Matt."

At this, he unraveled a chocolate bar and snapped off a bite with his teeth while continuing to smile triumphantly. Matt however, could only think about the fact that Light was out there still…probably wondering where the redhead disappeared to.

Mello walked over to a ratty couch nearby and plopped himself down in it.

"So now we just wait until Near finishes where L left off and capture Kira at long last."

Matt had just stood up from the floor and was straightening his stripped shirt when the blonde said this. He looked up in surprise.

"What?"

Mello nodded, snapping off another bite from his chocolate bar with his teeth. "Yeah, Near knows that Light Yagami is Kira. We all know. I heard from sources that Light Yagami and his Task Force are going to the Yellow Box Warehouse to meet Near and his stupid SPK."

"You mean Light is going to be arrested?"

"And then executed…"

Matt's eyes were at their widest, his ears unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Light Yagami…his lover…was going to be killed! Matt looked around and found his goggles laying on a nearby dingy table and grabbed them along with the keys to what he could only guess was his car that Mello somehow managed to get back.

"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?" Mello said from his place on the couch.

"I'm going to stop this."

Mello's eyes widened and his pupils dilated. "What!? Matt! Drop those damn keys and sit your ass dow-!"

"I'm done taking orders from you Mello!" Matt snapped back, cutting the blonde off.

Mello froze, his lips parted in shock. "What?"

"I'm done Mello." Matt said. "I don't take orders from you anymore."

Mello stood up from his couch. "Matt, I just rescued you from Kira! He would've killed you! Look, I don't know what went on between you and Light Yagami but we both know he would've killed you in the end!"

Matt shook his head. "No! He's changed Mello…I was changing him. He was reverting back to his old self and leaving Kira behind!"

"_Matt!_" At this point Mello had grabbed his gun, ready to take it out at any given second. "He never stopped his killings! Light Yagami never stopped killing criminals while he was with you! Kira never changed!" he yelled.

Matt took a step towards Mello causing the blonde to tighten his grip on the gun. "I LOVE HIM MELLO!"

Mello's eyes were as wide as saucers. His mouth was open in disbelief at the gamer's words. But then he spoke.

"How could you love a serial killer? He killed L! He killed our mentor!"

"I didn't give a damn about L, Mello! I didn't give a damn about being his successor like you did! Yeah, he killed L but so what!? There's plenty more of us to take his place and Near's pretty much got that taken care of! You went after Kira to beat Near and to avenge L."

Mello's lips were pursed together before he spoke. "Then what the hell did you join me for!?"

"I joined you so I could be with you again! You left Wammy's and left me for four damn years! Finally you call upon my help and so I gladly helped you because I had a small hope that maybe you'd notice!"

"Notice what!?" Mello asked loudly.

Matt walked over to the blonde and grabbed the front of Mello's vest, glaring lividly at him. Mello was shocked; Matt had never acted like this before. He was always so quiet and reserved…he never knew the redhead had so much to say and with so much anger…

"THAT I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Matt said loudly to Mello. "I _love_ you! I made it all so painstakingly obvious but you were so focused on beating Near you didn't even notice! And when I was arrested by Light Yagami, I met him and realized how much he and I were alike. He was my outlet for me to release all of the pain you caused me over the years! I finally had someone who loved me back!"

Mello was speechless and could only stare at Matt in shock. Matt held the blonde's vest a moment longer before shoving him away and tightening the grip on the car keys. "I'm done with you Mello. I took orders from you to catch Kira and now that he has been caught, I'm done. I don't take orders from you anymore."

With that said, Matt walked over to the exit of the warehouse.

"Light Yagami is a liar!" Mello said loudly from behind Matt. "He's a fucking liar and you know it! How do you know he even loves you back!?"

Matt paused. "I don't know if he loves me back…but I'm going to save him if it's the last thing I do."

"Then what was all of this for!? L gave up his life and Near is risking his! Kira needs to be brought to justice!"

"I don't fucking care about justice Mello, I care about Light Yagami."

Matt started to open the door but then a gunshot sounded, echoing off of the walls. Matt froze and the world seemed silent for a moment until Matt looked over at the hole punctured in the metal door just to his right. Smoke was still drifting from it. He slowly turned around to see Mello pointing his gun at the gamer, those gloved hands shaking slightly as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"I didn't save you just to lose you again Matt!" he snarled.

Matt stood there, calmly looking at the gun aimed at him.

"Thanks for trying to save me Mells."

"Don't you dare leav-!"

Before he could finish speaking, Matt opened the door all the way and disappeared.

* * *

A part of Matt wanted to turn around and go right back to Mello when he stepped outside. But he was more focused on saving Light than anything else. So he ran to the overgrown and deserted parking lot where his shiny red classic car sat. A strange feeling of relief and comfort washed over him when he got into the car. The last time he was in it, he was outrunning Takada's bodyguards…

Matt ignited the engine with a loud roar and he sped off down the street, away from the Warehouse Mello was hiding at. He had no idea what part of Tokyo he was in, but Mello said Light was meeting up with Near at the Yellow Box Warehouse. He knew where that was because he and Mello had once considered hiding out there.

But they decided against it. At least Matt memorized the directions to where it was. So he drove, his eyes never leaving the road. His tires splashed through puddles telling him that it was raining earlier. But now the sun was out and low in the sky, sinking closer and closer to the horizon.

He swallowed nervously as he began to wonder if maybe he was too late. But he quickly forced his mind away from those thoughts. No, he was on time…he _had_ to be.

By the time he arrived at the warehouse, he saw a car parked outside of it. Matt recognized it as the Task Force's car and he looked over at the entrance of the warehouse. He slammed his car door shut and sprinted over to it. Without even hesitating, he ran inside only to find Near sitting on the floor, looking down at some finger puppets that looked a lot like people he knew.

The SPK was there, but Light was gone and so was the Task Force. Near looked up and those emotionless black eyes widened slightly. That was about it for surprise to show on Near's face.

"Oh, hello Matt."

Matt clenched his jaw and looked at the SPK members who all looked relatively surprised to see him. He noticed that Halle was leaning over a body of a man. Matt briefly wondered who it was but didn't question it.

"Where is he?" he asked bluntly.

"Where is who?"

Matt glared down at Near. "Where is Light!?"

Near sighed and picked up the Kira finger puppet. "He's on the run. But I doubt he'll get very far…" he said in a monotone voice.

Matt's lips parted in shock and without a word he spun on his heels and left the warehouse. He ran in search of Light, the sun was setting lower and lower in the sky, causing the tall structures of construction sites around the area to darken. Matt's heart pounded in his chest as he ran, blood pounded in his ears and all he could hear was silence other than his occasional panting. He was running on nothing but adrenaline, his heart skipping beats when he saw blood splatters on the ground. He followed the trail of blood, seeking out Light.

Light…

As he ran, an image of Light sitting across from him in the interrogation room appeared before his eyes.

_Light_…

Light smiling down at Matt's sleeping face as he held the gamer in his arms.

Light!

Light lying underneath him on the bed, face flushed and eyes full of love and passion while panting from the thrusts Matt served into him.

"LIGHT!" Matt yelled, tears now forming in his green eyes until he found a partially opened door to a smaller warehouse. What made him enter this one was the amount of blood smeared on the metal door.

Matt walked to the door and with shaking hands, he pushed it open. The warehouse was empty and dark, but there were open windows towards the ceiling that let in small bits of light. Matt's eyes scanned the dark warehouse and found that there was another story to it.

With numb legs, he walked over to a spiral staircase. He climbed it slowly, his hand using the railing for support. He touched something wet and looked at his hand to see blood. When he reached the top of the second floor of the warehouse, he saw a narrow walkway. He walked down it, noticing the fresher blood stains until he came across a staircase.

The breath had left his lungs as he saw none other than Light himself lying on the metal stairs. He was covered in blood; it soaked through his clothing and ruined his perfect, smooth skin. Matt swallowed hard and he walked over to Light. He found it difficult to move his legs; it took every ounce of effort to walk. That beautiful man who he loved so much was bleeding and the golden light from the setting sun fell over him, making his body unable to go unrecognized. The redhead stood at the bottom of the staircase and slowly moved up one step…then another…and another one…

He walked until he was directly in front of the brunette and he saw those amber eyes looking at him.

"L-Light…" Matt whispered, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he fought to keep himself in control.

Light's eyes lifted up to Matt's face and they were full of so many emotions. Fear…Sorrow…and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry I killed you…" Light whispered; his voice was barely audible above a whisper.

Matt was confused as to why he would say such a thing. Light never killed him…he was very much alive so why would he-?

L.

The answer was as clear as day in Matt's mind. Just like Matt used Light as a replacement for Mello, he used Matt as a replacement for L. Two broken people, using the other to fill their empty hearts. That's all they were and nothing more. Light truly loved L…loved him with all of his heart. It was so bittersweet, Matt felt sorry that it happened. To think what could've been between Light and L…and what never will be.

So as Light was looking at Matt, the redhead had no doubt he was seeing L.

Light's eyelids were slowly closing and Matt's heart skipped a beat.

"No!" he yelled out but Light let out one last sigh and…he was gone.

Matt collapsed too his knees and just stared at Light's face. With a trembling hand, he reached out and brushed away a few strands of the brunette's hair, fixing it so it looked nice. Light always liked it when his hair looked nice. He wiped away the blood smears on Light's face, so that perfection was back to how it should be. Flawless and handsome as always. Finally he fixed the tie on Light's shirt, using the coat and tie to cover the bullet wounds that punctured the brunette's torso. When Matt pulled his hands away, it almost looked as if Light were sleeping.

The sound of voices reached Matt's muffled ears, disturbing the silence.

"You think he went in here!?"

"We'll only know if we check it out! Near said he can't have gone far!"

Matt swallowed and climbed up Light's body to place a kiss on Light's forehead before pulling back and standing up. He was about to disappear before Aizawa and Mogi found Light but he remembered one last thing.

He removed his pack of cigarettes from his vest and slipped it in the pocket of Light's jacket. Matt stood up straight after he did this and smiled slightly despite the heaviness in his heart.

"You always said you wanted me to value my life more. And so I will. I promise," he said quietly.

The clattering of footsteps grew closer and so Matt took one last look at Light's beautiful, peaceful face before silently sprinting away into the dark shadows of the warehouse where he could make his exit without anyone noticing.


	13. Epilogue

Matt walked down an empty street, leaving the Yellow Box Warehouse behind him. He had no idea where he was going, nowhere in particular. He just wanted to get away from that damn place. He tried not to let himself think about anything. He kept his mind clear of any thoughts by focusing on his breathing and the sidewalk passing beneath his feet as he continued walking. The sun had long since set and the sky was a midnight blue, stars twinkling far above him. Streetlights guided his way as he walked aimlessly.

So it was over.

Light Yagami was dead. Kira was finished.

There should be celebrations. No more dictatorship. No more being fearful of getting arrested. No more unwillingness to reveal one's name. No more fear.

But Matt couldn't find the will to even smile a little. A person he loved very much was dead. Yeah, he was Kira. And yeah, he probably wasn't sane. But really, who is sane in this world? Who's to say everyone is insane? It's vice versa really. Matt hated to go outside, not just because his eyes were sensitive to the light of day, but because he couldn't stand reality.

Kira tried to fix the world and in the end, he became what he hated the most. A criminal.

Matt kicked at a can on the ground and it rolled away down the sidewalk. Just as he did this, a loud noise behind him startled him, nearly giving him a heart attack (as ironic as it seemed to him.)

He turned around and saw a bright headlight. He raised a hand to shield his eyes which were stinging from the bright light. But then he saw that it was a motorcycle. His hand lowered and slipped back into the pocket of his jeans as the bike drew closer to him until he saw the blonde strands of hair poking out under the helmet.

Matt pressed his lips together and turned away to continue walking. He should've known Mello would search for him. That stubborn blonde would always get whatever he wanted, no matter what the costs. This caused Matt to wonder how long Mello had been searching for him. All night no doubt…

"Hey," Mello said.

Matt kept walking and Mello revved his engine loudly.

"HEY!" he said loudly.

Matt stopped in his tracks and so did the bike behind him.

"If you're here to direct a bullet to my head, go right ahead. It'd put me out of my misery," Matt said.

There was a moment of silence. "I'm not going to kill you," Mello said with a sigh.

Matt tilted his head back to look up at the dark sky. A small smile graced his lips. "Can't bring yourself to kill the one person you called a friend who in the end turned his back on you?" he asked, his breath misting out in the cold night air.

"You're still my best friend Matt, no matter what you do or say."

Matt winced at these words.

"And because of this, I came looking for you."

Matt chuckled slightly without humor. "If you were a normal person Mello, you'd never speak to me again after everything I said to you."

"Well I don't see how it's abnormal to never give up on the person you love."

Matt's breath hitched in his throat and he blinked in shock at these words. He turned back around and looked into that dark helmet covering a face he knew so well.

"I don't understand…"

"You're such an idiot Matt," Mello growled, taking off his helmet and kicking down the kickstand of his bike. He turned off the engine and set his helmet on the seat of the bike after he hopped off. Matt could only stand there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Mello what are you-?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Mello grabbed Matt's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Matt knew that what he had with Light was only lust and longing to fill an empty void. It wasn't love. Mello was right, Light didn't love him. And he didn't love Light. It was all just a game played between a god and a human, both hoping to quench each other's thirsts.

But the love they gave each other could only last for so long until they needed more. Matt wasn't sure how long it could've gone on between them. He knew that Light would've found that Matt wasn't good enough. And eventually he would've disposed of the redhead. That's just how Kira was. Using people until they were no longer useful and got rid of them.

But Mello…that was a different story.

Mello was the best friend who was always there for Matt. The gamer knew he should've never doubted his feelings for the blonde from the beginning. Mello loved him and they were inseparable. Mello was Matts other half, the one who completed the redhead. What Matt and Mello have is what one could call true love…as cliché as that sounds.

When Mello broke away from the kiss, both of them were breathing hard from the intensity of it. Electricity was running in currents between both of them and it was that dawning on both of their minds. It was that beautiful moment when both of them realized just how much they loved each other. Of how much they needed each other.

Mello took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, leaning forward to press his forehead against Matt's. They both stood there in silence, just listening to their heartbeats which were in sync.

After a long period of silence Mello said, "Will you stay with me?"

The corners of Matt's lips pulled up slightly and he nodded. "Always."

Mello kissed Matt's lips again briefly before walking over to his bike and sitting in the driver's seat, putting on his helmet. Matt briefly looked back up at the sky and he could've sword he saw a strange looking winged creature. But he blinked and figured he was just imagining it and walked over to the motorcycle and hopped onto it.

"Hold onto me," Mello said over his shoulder to Matt as he revved the engine to life.

Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his head against the cool black leather of Mello's jacket. He just closed his eyes as the bike took off down the street, both of them disappearing into the night together.


End file.
